White and Black
by TAYYABALARAIB
Summary: Because when he's needed to be loved, she does it best.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know why I'm even doing this.**

 **Excuse my errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Hinata-san. Can you please see the next patient for me? Something came up and I really need to go."

Hinata eyed the exit sign longingly, the long strap of her hand bag dangling off her shoulder, fingers curling and uncurling around the brown band. She sighed inaudibly, fixed a smile on her face and turned. "Of course, Miyami-san. Please lead the way."

The said girl's face lit up with a smile, like a child who had been offered their favourite candy. Her hands found their way around Hinata's and she chanted _thank you's_ as if memorizing the word. The girl led the Hyuuga to minor OT, offering her to carry her bag on the way which Hinata politely declined. Looking down at her wrist watch, she sighed again. _I'm going to be late for dinner, again._

Sometimes it sucked to be unable to tell people 'no'.

Miyami stopped at the door, a frown marring her features and apprehension dancing in her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by the blunette, neither did the strange fixation of the girl behind the counter or the fact that a nurse nearby almost ran into a patient in a wheelchair since she was too busy eyeing them. "H-he's in there."

"Oh okay, I'll take care of him. You just go and deal with whatever that you needed to deal with."

The brunette thanked her yet another million times before she scurried out of the place. Hinata exhaled for the umpteenth time and slipped inside.

If she was weary before, she was wide awake now with a stiff body and wide eyes. Her lungs burned to pull in air but her mind seemed to be working on other things in that particular moment to focus on breathing. She stood frozen in her spot, torn between fleeing and staying.

Uchiha Sasuke, the ex-avenger, the nukenin, the traitor, the murderer, the _everything-bad_ sat on the examination couch, cradling an injured arm.

"Hyuuga-san."

His greeting was what snapped her out of her reverie and she quickly turned to avoid the discomfort that arose with him gazing at her face. "U-Uchiha-san." She proceeded to discard her bag at the table in one corner of the room. Appearing to be busy running over some papers in a yellow folder there, she asked: "How may I be of assistance?"

She knew she was being unprofessional; her weariness was getting in the way of her performing her duties right but she convinced herself that she was merely surprised at him being back. She wasn't the type to judge people based on what others said. The town gossip was not getting to her. _Nu-uh_.

"I'm supporting a gash on my arm," he raised his mentioned limb even when Hinata wasn't looking his way. "I'd like it to be healed with chakra."

He preferred Sakura over this girl or any medic for the matter. They always acted as if he was going to bite their heads off. At least he and Sakura were acquainted enough to not go through with this drama that had become a part of his life. Too bad she was on a mission with the dobe.

"It's better to let it heal on its own. Natural healing is always preferred unless absolutely necessary. A couple of stitches is all it requires. Just make sure it's clean and dry. You can wash it with water after twenty-four hours but don't keep it soaked for too long. If it hurts, use the painkiller in the prescription. Try not to scratch and don't move your arm around too much."

"But-"

"Please visit again if there are complications. I'll get Hitomi-san for you. She'll wrap this up. Good day, Uchiha-san." Sasuke had his lips parted in an inquiry but Hinata practically ran out of the room to allow him anything. She released a breath she hadn't know she was holding. Mentally patting herself for not stuttering out of nervousness before him, she immediately began looking for Hitomi.

The unfortunate nurse was right where she needed to be and was sent to tend to the last Uchiha, much to her dismay.

Hinata went home without delay, _'a nice long chat with Miyami'_ on her next day's to-do list.

* * *

He returned a few days later, his arm now looking swollen and red.

And Miyami was in OT.

Hinata bit her lower lip hard as she observed his arm, general worry for her patient's wellbeing replacing her fear for the villainous Uchiha. It was her fault after all, had she just healed him with chakra, none of this would have happened.

No. She made the right choice even if her dislike for him had affected her decision.

"What did you do?"

"I... uh," he looked away, embarrassed. "Laundry."

"I told you to keep it dry, didn't I? How can you be so careless?" She reprimanded, taking his arm in her hand for closer inspection. "It's infected."

"I needed clean clothes."

"Well your wound needed clean environment too."

"That's exactly why I needed clean clothes."

"You should have been careful about it."

"I have only one arm, Hyuuga. There's only so much care I can practice."

The guilt that had been buried beneath unwavering resolution broke through the surface and took over. Shame filled every fiber of her being; who was she kidding? She had let her feelings get the better of her and had neglected her duties in favor of fleeing. There was no question of natural or artificial healing. Sasuke had needed the latter and she had denied him that. She had let others opinion cloud her own judgment.

She had no idea what Sasuke had been through and hence no right to judge him. Look where it got her.

Lavender chakra poured out of her hands, soft fingers grazing his swollen flesh. He'd be all right. She'd make sure of it.

Sasuke observed the shadows dancing on her face. There was no denying she had beautiful eyes despite being a pair of byakugan. They were so expressive, like an open book, a window that allowed peaks at her soul.

You just needed the right angle to see it.

"Your chakra is different."

White met black briefly. She smiled at him and turned to his arm again. "You mean different from Sakura-san's." A nod, "Well that's because it's not healing chakra. I'm trying to bring the swelling down so I can begin healing." Her chakra took a light crimson hue and she continued, "This will kill all the bacteria and reduce the chances of the wound getting infected again."

Sasuke listened keenly to her description of chakra and its working. It surprised him how deadly yet affectionate it can be. It was amazing what you could do with it. "It's impressive: the way you can mold your chakra in so many ways."

"It's elementary when you're a Hyuuga but thank you."

By the time she finished, Sasuke's arm was good as new. There was no scarring; it looked as if the wound had never been there. "Try to rest it for twenty-four hours. Please don't hesitate to find me if you feel any discomfort."

"I will. Thanks."

Hinata had half the mind to apologize to him for her treatment the other day but the smile he shot her told that it was all forgiven.

She could return home and enjoy a peaceful sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Leave a review if it isn't too much trouble.**

 **TAYYABALARAIB**


	2. Chapter 2

**You people are DANGEROUS!**

 **I was not planing on updating this soon,hell I wasn't planing on updating at all but you people crushed me under the weight of your reviews and favs/follows and now I'm at your mercy.**

 **Some of you mentioned my lack of motivation and hence updates and I don't disagree with you. It's not because i don't want to it's just...idonthaveapc. Here.I said it and i wont say it again.*sighs.**

 **Anyway, here is another update. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **Excuse my errors.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Hinata liked Sunday mornings. She got to spend it with her sister, who she rarely saw, as of late, because of her busy schedule. Lazy mornings, under the old willow tree in the yard, sipping her favorite lemon tea, catching up with each other.

Just as her name suggested, her sister was a firecracker. She loved to make mischief and then tell Hinata about it, like an accomplished soldier exhibiting their latest achievement. "I'm telling you nee-chan, the plan was fool proof and it would have worked had Kaeto not ratted us out. That idiot. Sensei made me clean the training grounds all by myself."

The breeze ruffled the limp branches of the willow tree, resembling an old man shaking on his bent back. Hinata smiled at her sister whose gullibility had yet to leave. How had it stayed intact for this long in a clan that squished it under its feet like an insect was something she had yet to be cognizant to. "Serves you right for planning a prank on your sensei."

"Speaking of sensei," Hinata stopped midway sipping her tea and turned to her sister, "I heard that he's leaving for a yearlong mission to Suna, as a member of Shikamaru sensei's delegation. Wonder what good he'll do them. He's practically useless."

"He's a very good diplomat, if you must know." The bluenette straightened her back.

"Then why's he babysitting kids here? I mean, not me cuz I'm not a kid but others."

 _Says the girl who treats her weapons like toys_. Hinata thought smugly. "You'll have to ask hokage-sama for that."

"That reminds me." Hanabi spun so suddenly, she almost spilled her tea on Hinata's shirt. "Guess who I saw in the market place today?"

Hinata blinked. _Please don't let it be Naruto-kun_. "W-who?"

"Uchiha! It appeared he was grocery shopping. He asked the man at the vegetable stall, you know, the one in love with you-"

"He's not in love with me!"

"-for tomatoes and the poor guy was so scared, he might as well had peed his pants." Hinata cried a _Hanabi!_ but the girl simply ignored her in favor of a few chortles, "I'm telling you nee-chan, it was so funny, I might as well had peed my pants." Seeing her sister's serious face, the brunette tried to collect herself and act sober only to be reduced to a laughing fit, spilling her tea everywhere, creating a sticky mess in its wake.

Hinata glared at her younger sibling holding her stomach and kicking her legs in air. "This isn't funny. Try putting yourself in U-Uchiha-san's place. How do you think he feels?"

"Well I'm not _U-Uchiha-san_ , am I now? And besides, he had it coming. Did he really think everything will just go back to normal after what he did and come waltzing back to the village?"

"Stop it Hanabi." Hinata shifted to her big sister mode, as Hyuuga heiress would like to put it. "You or I or anyone in the village has no right to judge him. It could have been any of us in his place. I doubt we'd have acted any differently."

"Well I wouldn't have left the village, for one. There are plenty of strong people here to turn to if you need power. And if I-"

"That's enough Hanabi!" Hinata slammed her cup down. "We're not having this discussion. You're the future leader of this clan, act like one!"

Hanabi decided to shut her mouth. It wouldn't do her good to provoke her sister when she was like this.

Anothe gentle breeze whispered, attempting to soothe the agitated teenagers.

A moment of silence. Peace and quiet.

"He's cute though. I mean if you overlook that missing arm and the mismatched set of eyes. Maybe he can be our new sensei. Oh that's probably why he's back, right nee-chan? Hokage-sama probably called him back to take over as our sensei while Eiji-sensei is gone." Her mood took a one-eighty degree turn, form humming with excitement, eyes big and shiny. "This is going to be so cool, he's EPIC!"

Hinata suppressed the urge to face palm herself. Her sister was probably bipolar.

* * *

"Yo, teme. Hey! "The obnoxious blond waved excitedly at his best friend from the other corner of the cafe. Tearing through the crowd stuffed in a relatively small room, the hokage-to-be padded to the table-of-two near the glass window. He fell heavily into the chair, his bright smile masking the weariness in his eyes. "Kaka-sensie told me you were back. Didn't think I'd find you in such a fancy place." He looked around, twin sapphires scanning the expanse of the extravagant place.

Sasuke put a colored ball in his mouth and chewed it hurriedly, nose scrunching in dislike. A sip of tea quickly followed, washing the sweet taste of the abominable treat. "Why? You take me for a cheapskate?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong in finding comfort in less expensive food." The ramen lover tried to reach out for a dango but got his hand ruthlessly swatted away. "Let me have one, teme. Sharing is caring."

"Go get your own, dobe."

"You're so stingy, teme."

"And you're a tightwad."

"I am NOT!"

"Tell that to your frog... purse."

As the two bickered on, a waitress dressed in a traditional kimono walked up to them, supporting a smile. "Would you like to make an order, Naruto-sama?"

His name seemed to bounce off of the walls.

All eyes turned to him.

The blond swelled up under all the attention that was suddenly being subjected to him. Whispers were thrown around, mostly of his latest bravado where he saved a child from a gang of kidnappers. Men spoke fondly of him, their words dripping with admiration. Mothers had a hard time restraining their kids, who thrashed around in their chairs in protest for not being able to go up to their hero and have a word or two.

Or a thousand.

Everything he did became a legend, even if it was just breathing.

A few girls giggled and waved at him. Naruto buried his face in his menu to hide his blush. Sometimes he didn't know what to do with all the attention people suddenly showered him with. How was a guy supposed to react to this after a lifetime of negligence?

Sasuke observed as the crimson on the blond's face quickly receded and his eyes widened comically. He hid his smile behind his cup and watched him give his order to the waitress, "A cup of tea would do." The waitress nodded, bowed and disappeared.

"What, not hungry today?" The raven tried desperately to crush his smile that was begging to expose itself.

Naruto inched closer, "Did you even see the menu before you ordered?" He whispered. "This much for just a plate of dango! You'd need a small fortune to have a decent meal here! And didn't you hate sweets? "

Sasuke shrugged.

The two talked as they waited on Naruto's ordered. Sasuke asked about missions and his hokage training. The Uzumaki heir was more than happy to answer his questions.

It was good to be back home, or at least Naruto felt this way.

The waitress arrived with his tea and a small serving of daifuku. "It's on the house." She offered with a smile.

Naruto eyes lit up at the sight of free food. He was too grateful to even utter a word for the next five minute, which, considering him, was saying a lot.

Five minutes of him enjoying his tea in silence and then...

"... and he was laughing and it got me really angry and the kid was hurt so I beat them all up and took the kid home where they made me a huge feast with all different kinds of foods but my favorite was red bean curry and rice and I didn't know there was such a thing as red bean curry but it's as good as red bean soup. Hey did you know it's illegal to get fat in takigakure? Choji needed a special permit just to get in."

Sasuke massaged his temples, a headache building up behind his eye.

Naruto plus sugar: worst combination ever!

"You can stop talking now, dobe"

"Why?"

 _Ugh!_

"Oye Sasuke, Kaka-sensei told me you were attacked on your way home. Said you got your arm injured pretty bad. How is it?" Naruto inquired, a hint of concern lacing his words.

"It's fine." Sasuke shoved his cloak back to reveal his now healed arm just to save his friend the worry. He didn't want him hovering over like a mother hen.

"Not even a scar. Was it Tsunade-bachan?"

"No, it was a Hyuuga."

"H-Hinata." A whisper.

"Your girl?" The look of hurt that the whiskered man flashed had the last Uchiha biting his tongue for the slip. "Sorry."

He shook. "It's fine."

Silence hung, fraught with unease.

"You never told me what happened." Sasuke said.

And suddenly it was that cold December night once again, Naruto at his door step, smiling that same goofy smile of his that clashed sharply with his swollen eyes. The storm outside caught up with his hair, snow in his wild locks creating a tangled mess, chanting a mantra of I'm okay's when he was anything but. A small fire flickering in his fireplace, a night spent in dark because the cruel storm messed up all the power lines. A night when he refused to offer him anything; his brother who'd even share the last breath if the world were to run out of air.

The only time when he'd hear his happy-go-lucky friend sob.

One moment he was getting married, the next he wasn't. One moment he was becoming the hokage and the next, he wasn't.

"You won't think of me the same way if I did." He smiled a sad smile.

.

.

.

For the remainder of the evening, Naruto avoided his gaze.

When they parted, he had wanted to ask him many questions. How was she? She wasn't over working herself, right? It's getting cold again, was she wearing warm clothes? Did she look healthy? Stressed?

Happy?

But he stayed quiet and watched until the small fan stitched on his dark cloak vanished out of sight, the sunset crying blood against the shadow that was the last Uchiha.

The words just died on his tongue.

* * *

 **Leave a review if it isn't too much trouble.**

 **TAYYABALARAIB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Excuse me errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Sasuke knew why Itachi walked him to academy every day, and his love for his otouto was _definitely_ not the reason.

Surprisingly, he never held any resentment towards his brother for this. The emotions that it stirred were more along the lines of wonderment and curiosity. His brother, though somewhat laid back but never lazy, would be up and running, dressing his little brother for the new day, reminding him over and over that they couldn't afford to be late. Sometimes he would even skip breakfast, telling kaa-san that he'd have some on his way back just to escape her wrath. As they'd walk through the streets, his form would be bustling with anticipation that slowly transitioned to nervousness as their destination drew near.

Uchiha Itachi was never nervous.

He'd always be in time, not a moment late, to watch the Hyuuga princess walk through the academy grounds, small fingers wrapped protectively in larger, more calloused hands. She was a meek little thing, puny in every way (the kind that you'd want to stuff in your pocket); tiny hands, tiny frame. The only thing big on her were probably her eyes, a little too big on her elfin face, in fact.

He could still feel the warmth of his brother's palm as it'd grow sweaty around his, tightening ever so slightly while his gaze remained fixed on the little girl.

Sasuke remembered her as the girl from the bakery shop.

Izumi was not going to like this.

Over the years, it became a norm. He'd watch her from afar, never saying a word, content with what little she offered without even knowing. Why Itachi never approached her, was beyond Sasuke. It wasn't even weird any more. He had gotten used to it long ago.

He would eventually stop, and a few days later his clan would be gone.

He did remember asking him why. Itachi had responded with a smile.

He knew now why he looked so sad.

 _It just isn't meant to be._

 _._

 _._

 _._

His eyes fluttered open to the blinding sunlight filtering through his bedroom window. He groaned, kicking the sheets off and exiting the room with groggy strides. The raven could hear _him_ moving about the kitchen, clattering plates and banging saucepans. Sasuke hissed when a relatively loud clang resounded, a curse easily flowing to the tip of his tongue. This was not his idea of a peaceful morning. _What is he doing in there, conducting an orchestra?_

Rubbing his eyes he walked in and towards the fridge, pulled a water bottle out and sat himself at the low table.

Sasuke observed him floating around the tiny place, humming his mother's lullaby; his dark locks floating behind him in brown waves. His hands worked fluidly on the stove with precision that only top-notch ninjas possessed, or moms. He twisted his neck to look him over his shoulder and flashed a toothy grin, "Good morning Sasuke. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission or something?" Sasuke pressed the bottle to his mouth and downed the water in three large gulps.

The other male bent down on the stove again, giving the young uchiha his back. "It's my day off. So I thought why not make breakfast. It's been a while since we had a decent meal together." He explained, grabbing an egg and turning to him. "What would you like to eat?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the frilly apron secured around his abdomen. Oh the atrocity... " As if you could make anything other than sunny side ups."

The brunette smiled. "It's an art, Sasuke. Not everyone can make perfect sunny side ups." He said pointedly.

Sasuke flushed. "My scrambled eggs taste just as good."

A chuckle.

The eggs continued to harden with satisfying sizzles, two bacons joined them on the frying pan.

"~ _Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi_ ~"

Sasuke propped his chin on his palm, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. The gentleness of the brunette's voice lulled him to sleep. He surrendered to weariness, giving in to unconsciousness. And when his mind was finally allowed a break from his body, it took flight once again, transcending where the boundaries of time and space blurred.

He was at his mother's side, in his five year old body, crying his eyes out because he didn't like his hakama for the bon festival. Itachi had a nice, blue one. He wanted his to be just like nii-san's, not the red one hanging in his cupboard.

He liked the feel of it against his cheek, his face resting against the silk of the fabric, holding onto his brother for dear life, as if he'd disappear if he let go. Itachi would beg him to loosen his grip on him if he wished to not strangle his big brother to death. There would be no more piggy back rides if he died, that's for sure. No more firefly lit paths to home, no more cicadas chirping their good byes as they left the festivities behind, the beating drums, the hum of the village square and the tantalizing aroma of all different foods in favors of watching the stars running across the darkened sheets of the night sky. The lone oak tree in the clearing was probably awaiting their arrival. It waved its welcome from afar, gentle breeze carrying its hello's to whisper into their ears, ruffling their hair, making Sasuke burry himself deeper into his brother's back to avoid the cold.

"~ _Hayo-mo yuki-taya, Kono zaisho koete~"_

Sprawled on the carpet of wet grass, Itachi right next to him gazing off into the distance; his eyes darted after a broken star with its tail tucked behind it. Aunty once told him that it was angels chasing evil spirits away from the heavens. Maybe they'd take his prayers to Kami-sama, if he called out. They listen if you ask nicely. "Nii-san, look. A shooting star. Make a wish."

He would clamp his eyes shut, bring his hands together in a prayer with the belief that when he opened his eyes, everything would be okay.

Things were simple like that back then.

 _Chomp, chomp..._

Atop the clearing, a little above the ground upon which konoha rested; he could see the Uchiha district, pushed to a deserted corner of the village. It had come alive that night, the paper lanterns strewn across so that their ancestor won't be swept off by the hustle of the village and lose their way home.

 _"~Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi...  
Mukou ni mieru wa~ "_

In the distance, he could see his parents' house.

 _Slurp, munch, chomp, chomp..._

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

 _Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp_...

Twisting his neck to glare daggers at the presence next to him, chowing down food as if it were his first and last meal. "Can you be at least a little less noisy? You like your eggs, I get it, but you don't have to announce it to the whole world."

"Diago, where are your manners?" Itachi chastised from the sink.

The chubby green dinosaur wilted in his spot. The downward tug of his lips felt a bit weird on his face with his sharp teeth pointing outward. A greasy line trailed down the corner of his mouth, with chunks of half chewed egg whites and spit tinged yellow. Sasuke eyed him, disgusted; his appetite ruined.

A click made him turn and look down at the plate placed before him. The raven frowned down at the 'sunny side smiley' - as Itachi's would like to call it - with big yolk-y eyes and bacon smile. Sasuke cringed.

"Eat up." Itachi offered with a smile before he walked away to fix his breakfast.

Sasuke pushed the plate away. "I don't feel like eating eggs today. Diago, you can have it."

"R-really nii-san? Arigato!" The fluffy reptile spoke, eyes as bright as Christmas lights. He jumped at the table to reach for the plate which proved to be an impossible feat with his tiny... dinosaur... arms.

The youngest Uchiha guided the plate over to him. "Don't call me nii-san."

"Hai, nii-san."

Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke! That was your breakfast! Diago, you had your share, return Sasuke his." Itachi chided.

With quivering lips, the stuffed animal obliged.

"I told you I don't want to eat, didn't I? Why do you have to be so persistent? I'm not a kid." Sasuke stood up angrily and proceeded towards the door.

"Get back here right this instant Sasuke! "

Diago's head swung from the fleeing Uchiha to the one towering him at the table

"I said I. Am. Not. A. Kid." Sasuke shot Itachi his meanest glare before slipping out.

He angrily stomped towards the main door to get some fresh air and cool some heat, mumbling curses. _He thinks he so smart that he can boss me around! Not happening._

His fingers stopped a few inches from the wooden frame of the shoji door, Itachi's words halting him in his spot.

"You'll miss my sunny side ups one day, Sasuke."

Sasuke woke up with a start, head whipping to his sides to make some sense out of his surroundings. He found himself at the low table in the kitchen where he had fallen asleep. The ex-avenger rubbed his face with his only hand, mortification poking its alien head. It wasn't unusual for him to see his brother in sleep. Itachi visited his dream realm often because he thought of him often, if not all the time. But to classify the dream as normal would be a mistake on his part.

Insert Itachi's singing and talking toys from childhood and sunny side ups and viola! You have a perfectly weird dream.

 _What did I eat last night?_

And his name wasn't even Diago. If he wasn't mistaken, it was D.D.

D.D... Diago the dinosaur.

Oh now he remembered.

Itachi was the one who named it. And he was the godfather.

Oh yeah, and there was another called Parry. Kaa-san had bought him at the bon festival.

And what did he name his gorilla? Hera? Hina? No that was oba-san's cat.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and scurried to the fridge. He didn't have time to waste. A mission awaited him. Two actually. He still had to prepare breakfast.

 **Fun fact: Sasuke has zero cooking skills**.

He hoped there was some onigiri left from last night.

 **Fun fact number two: Between cooking and killing/spying/carrying out S-ranked mission, Sasuke finds latter easier.**

 _I hate cooking. Especially in the mornings._

And despite the shortage of time on his hand, he paused to blink a good minute down at the item before him, pinching himself to make sure that he was awake.

He was indeed awake.

And there was indeed breakfast sitting innocently at the table.

A pair of sunny side ups stared right back at him.

* * *

Whoever it was at her door probably had a death wish.

Nobody dared bother Sakura when she had returned from a month long mission only hours ago.

Apparently her 'visitor' was adamant on dying an early death, testified by incessant banging at her door getting louder every passing second. Sakura swung her legs at the edge of the bed, her feet meeting cold wooden floor. She pushed herself off, stretched her neck, cracking a few knuckles. _Time to reconstruct a face_.

So imagine her disappointment when it was one of the hospital staff members to greet her at her door, knowing the poor boy before her won't survive her punch or approach a bleary her unless absolutely necessary. "Good morning Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama has summoned you."

The emerald-eyed beauty couldn't help but raise a pink eyebrow at that. Tsunade-sama summoned her? On her day off from hospital? She would never disturb her rest as she was of the belief that a tired medic is a shitty medic. She would never bother unless absolutely necessary. "Alright. Just let me get changed. Where is she exactly?

"You'll find her in her office in A&E."The brunette in his teen replied.

"I'll be there shortly." The boy bowed before disappearing.

Within fifteen minutes, Sakura had already bathed and changed though it did no good to soothe her aching muscles. Her eyes were crimson from the lack of sleep and the dark bags under them yelled _'screw you world for being so merciless'_. She was sleepy and hungry and so very tired and in no mood to smell antiseptics and get yelled at by troubled patients, their loved ones or Tsunade-sama herself.

She was torn between wishing the journey to hospital to never end and getting this over and done with and getting back home asap.

Kami, she hated her thankless job.

Not exactly though.

Well at the moment she did.

She mentally yelled at her 'inner self' to shut up.

But the moment she stepped into the hospital, she did a double take to make sure she didn't accedently stumble into the wrong place, which was a high possibility in her weariness. The bold ' **ACCIDENT AND EMERGENCY '** in red stared right back at her from atop the door. And even if the name suggested it, the fuss though not new but somewhat rare was a bit alarming. The last time this place was like this was when Pain attacked.

There were people running around the place, some came close to bumping into her since she was in the way, quickly scattering away mumbling apologies. She saw a few interns filing into and out of Tsunade-sama's office when she went over there, one carrying a strangely familiar bottle while the blond ex-hokage's booming voice rang in the background, barking orders and spewing curses, "When I said 'get rid of everything' I did not mean my sake damn it! Give me back my sake! "

What was going on here? Did the village get attacked while she was asleep? Why didn't anyone wake her?

The busty blond's golden gaze landed on the pink haired jounin and she relaxed visibly. "Good you're here. Come on follow me. You there," she pointed to a random nurse, "go after that idiot intern and make sure he doesn't hurt my sake."

"What's going on Tsunade-sama? " Sakura asked, following after her master. The twin ponytails swished behind her, flickering over the **賭** stitched across her haori and the pinkette kept her eyes fixed on their movement to keep her mind off the queasy feeling in her stomach. She knew something was wrong. The hospital couldn't be in chaos for nothing.

"History is being made, that's what's happening." Her voice bounced off the walls of her now barren office.

Sakura tasted iron in the air before her eyes scanned the markings stretched across the floor and climbing the walls. They disappeared under a scroll, rolled out in the centre of the room that had characters of its own. She knew that scroll that was...

"Good morning, Sakura-san."

The said girl turned to the source of the sound, a blunette to be exact, supporting a smile on her tired face, bearer of good news.

"Y-you did it." The words escaped her like a whisper.

"I did it." Hinata's smile broadened.

Overwhelming happiness followed shortly by jealousy shot through her. Sakura was happy for her friend. Really she was. She hadn't seen Hinata smile like this in a long time. She had always wished her the recognition she was going to get, the recognition she so deserved for the hard work she put in. But still, it was her, Sakura Haruno, who was Tsunade's best student - the most renowned medic of her era. It was her who should have accomplished what the Hyuuga did, her name that should be jotted down the history books.

But as soon as the thought had come, it left. Her face broke into a smile of her own. She forced her aching muscles into running up to the silver eyed girl and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you Hinata."

Her eyes filled with tears.

Throwing the sentimentality out of the window, Tsunade tore the two girls apart and told Hinata to get to work.

The youngest girl hovered over the scroll on the wooden floor, green chakra pouring out of her calloused hands. The characters on the scroll came alive under her fingers, glowing blue in the scarcely lit room.

Her chakra spiked and dropped and then spiked again. It followed the same pattern over and over again. The air in the room grew heavy as chakra seeped out of her tenketsu like water through a membrane. Beads of presperation ran down Sakura's face, worry twisting her insides. This was dangerous. These fluctuations could damage her body beyond repair.

She watched her struggle, watched as the heat burned the skin of her palms. Sakura wanted to jump in to make it stop but Tsunade's hand on her shoulder halted her in her steps. "Don't Sakura. This for her far more then it's for anyone else. Let her do this." With no choice what so ever, Sakura watched her endure.

In spirits, there was no shinobi better than her.

The faith she had in her abilities, not even Naruto possessed that kind of faith even if it was his that had given birth to hers.

It all came to an abrupt stop when a small flame materialized on the palm of Hinata's hand, dancing as if it had life of its own. The other two inhabitants of the room watched in amazement as skin of her hands healed, all the new and old scars disappeared. What Sakura saw now was not the hand of a Hyuuga. They looked soft, untouched by the hardness of a shinobi's life.

"Wow."

The flame suddenly disappeared. Hinata's hand dropped on her side and her eyes rolled back in her sockets. Her body went limp but Sakura was there to catch her before she hit the ground. "This is too much, Tsunade-sama. She can't do this. It's not worth the risk. Did you see how abruptly her chakra fell? " Yes she did. She was there, wasn't she? "It can kill her."

"Yes Sakura I know." The ex-hokage bent down to the level of the unconscious girl and gently patted her cheek. "Hinata. Are you okay?"

Her eyebrows fluttered before it rose to reveal silver irises. "I-I'm fine, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. I'm giving you today off. Go home and rest. Meet me early tomorrow so we can work on perfecting this jutsu."

"Tsunade-sama. You can-"

"Sakura. Don't interrupt while I'm talking and Hinata...," the younger girl looked up to the towering woman with trepid anticipation. Tsunade smiled. "Good work. I think you're ready. "

Hinata's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

Sakura's gaze shifted from Hinata to Tsunade.

A nod. "I do. It's time you learnt the byakogou seal. "

* * *

 ***The verses in Japanese are actually from 'Takeda Lullaby'.Itachi is singing it because his mother would sing it to them.**

 _ **Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya**_  
 _ **Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi**_

 _ **Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshi-karo**_  
 _ **Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi**_

 _ **Kono ko you naku, Mori wo ba ijiru**_  
 _ **Mori mo ichi-nichi, Yaseru-yara**_

 _ **Hayo-mo yuki-taya, Kono zaisho koete**_  
 _ **Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi**_  
 _ **Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi**_

 **TRANSLATION:**

 _ **I would hate baby-sitting beyond Bon Festival,**_  
 _ **The snow begins to fall, and the baby cries.**_

 _ **How can I be happy even when Bon Festival is here?**_  
 _ **I don't have nice clothes or a sash to wear.**_

 _ **This child continues to cry and is mean to me.**_  
 _ **Every day I grow thinner.**_

 _ **I would quickly depart here and go back.**_  
 _ **In the distance, I can see my parents' home.**_  
 _ **In the distance, I can see my parents' home**_

 ***The kanji on Tsunade's back means _gamble._**

 **Leave a review if it isn't too much trouble.**

 **TAYYABALARAIB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back. Did you miss me? Of course you did, silly question.**

 **Last time, some readers stated that they were confused about the whole Sasuke's dream sequence and all. Yes I know I didn't change the script or hinted when it began and ended. It was intentional on my part, I wanted it to be confusing to convey Sasuke's feelings better. To him it was real, until he woke up.**

 **The whole Itachi walking Sasuke academy so he could see Hinata was a memory Sasuke was reliving in his dream. From there on forward was a dream until he woke up on the kitchen table. If anyone still has question, feel free to pm me. I'm very friendly**

 **Another reader asked about the Byakugo seal I made mention of in the last chap. It's the seal Sakura has, the one that gives her a diamond mark on the forehead. I didn't mention Tsunade here because some argue that Sakura and Tsunade have different seals. **

**Alright let's get back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **Excuse my errors.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _'I saw you in smiles and laughter,_

 _In the planes of dreams, in the tales of beauty... '_

It was a spell; there was no other way to describe this. This feeling... when you're more alive than ever and yet your existence feels like an illusion, a genjutsu.

' _In Sohni's* silken locks, in a peacock's walk..._

 _In the cups of clay, in the reflection of bronze trays... '_

The world around her had dissolved into itself, a thick haze engulfed her; she felt submerged under water, unable to think, unable to breathe, time froze around her and so did her breath.

' _The more I have, the less it feels..._

 _And my heart twirls like a dervish when you're near me... '_

He was singing... his voice; she could close her eyes and imagine him saying those things to her, chanting those words in her ears. And if she died there, because she would since her heart was moving at an abnormally fast pace - a hundred miles per minute - she'd die a happy woman. His voice floated like liquid magic on air, her surroundings growing blurry. If this was what she was reduced to with a wall between them, just what would happen to her when it's gone?

How could anything be this beautiful? It was almost scary.

The world burst into action once again the moment his singing stopped. He excited the bathroom, clad in a clean pair of loose fitting trousers and a towel hanging carelessly off his bare shoulder, one end of which he ran into the patch of wild locks sitting on the top of his head. The melody still played under his breath that too was brought to an end so that he could flash her a smile. "Hey."

That guy would be the death of her.

She walked up to him on shaky legs, threatening to give out beneath her. "Don't stop." An exhale through trembling lips.

Discarding the towel, an arm came around her waist, pulling her closer, guiding her to him. Their bodies pressed, coming together like two pieces of puzzle, a puzzle Naruto was now master of. He knew which bump of hers fit where on him and boy, did they fit. The future-hokage interlaced their fingers with practiced ease, bringing her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to her knuckles. The metal around her ring finger was cold against his skin but he didn't mind. She had already made up for the lack of warmth in his life for the most part.

' _I saw you in the dawn of a new day,_

 _In the waters of flowing stream, in moments and in centuries..._

His eyes were dark pools of clear water that grew even darker whenever she was near. He looked at her like she was the only thing he could see, like she was the only thing he wanted to see. Sakura-chan had once told her that his eyes were brighter now, something she was happy to take credit for.

 _ **It's all because of you...**_

 _'In a lover's eyes, in the fires of passion,_

 _In the anguish and in pain, in ever living legends... '_

She snaked her arms around his neck when he began to sway gently, following his lead on clumsy feet. She was an amateur, that much was obvious. Had it been anyone but him, she would have definitely been embarrassed. But it was okay because it was him, the guy in whose mind she was already perfect. If she messed up, he'd just assume that it was a dance routine he wasn't familiar with and ask to be taught as well.

He made her feel special. Beautiful.

They danced as she fell in love with him all over again.

"You're full of surprises today Naruto-kun. I didn't know you could dance so well."

"Oh this. It's something I learnt just recently." He explained. "There was this royal dude, king or something in Higashi, who celebrated his daughter's 'coming of age', don't know what that means, and I was invited too and there was this ball and Kaka-sensei made me learn how to dance, which I'm sure I won't be needing anytime soon."

Oh he would be needing it alright.

"And singing?" She peeked from beneath her long eyelashes at his towering frame, "Why didn't I hear you sing before?"

He blushed cutely, "Cuz I don't know any songs. I learnt this in Higashi too."

"You have a beautiful voice Naruto-kun. You should sing more often."

"And you have a beautiful face."He pecked the tip of her nose. "You should let me kiss it more often."

That day, Naruto discovered a new shade of red.

' _The more I have you, the less it feels,_

 _And my heart twirls like a dervish when you're near me.'_

"By the way, I brought some plants for the garden." She said when she could finally speak again. "They die hard and don't really need much of anything. We can plant it today. It's my day off. I can help you unpack too."

"That'd be great. I can't believe it's already been over a month since I moved in and I still haven't unpacked. That Kaka-sensei has been throwing one mission after another at me."

Hinata giggled. "Sucks to be you."

Giving her a final twirl, he relinquished his hold on her only to replace it with a tighter, stronger one. "Not really. Being me has its perks too." Burying his face in her hair, he took a deep sniff. "How many guys have their fiancée trying new recipes of ramen for them every day?"

"I thought I'll surprise you." Hinata gave a bashful laugh. "But when it comes to ramen, your sense of smell is sharper then Kiba-kun's."

"I'm the alpha male and ramen is my territory." His growl sounded funny and his clawed hands and attempts at showing his pointer teeth were only humorous.

Her days were full of warmth and laughter. Falling in love with him was the best thing that happened to her.

.

.

.

Mornings in hyuuga household were a noisy affair.

From the young branch boys, running around the manor, cleaning and polishing the wooden floors with loud 'thump-thumps', unrolling the tatami mats and arranging the low tables in a long column for the entire family to sit at, to the chubby head chef yelling and barking orders, clanging pots and clattering plates reducing the remaining kitchen staff to a stuttering, stumbling mess; they were the Hyuugas' very own morning alarms.

No wonder they were an early rising bunch.

Because breakfast together wasn't just a norm, it was a tradition. And no body stuck to traditions better than the Hyuuga. It was the only meal the entire family had together and although it wasn't something the Hyuuga Code dictated, it was an unspoken rule that every member of the clan be there, from the eldest with a working set of teeth to the youngest child who knew how to hold a spoon. And if you failed to make an appearance then the reprimanding gazes followed you around for the remainder of the day.

Most important meal of the day, indeed.

And that was why Hinata was there despite the splitting headache.

It didn't help that it was a beehive in the council room, the dull hum of the collective conversations and the heat that could put any expensive heating unit to shame only managed to exacerbate her headache. Not that the long speech about the greatness of their clan the elder delivered only minutes ago or being stuffed into a room with over two hundred people wasn't bad enough...

The voices hushed down to a whisper as the food was served. An array of color and tantalizing aroma assaulted her senses - steamed rice and fish, omelet, rolled to conserve heat; miso soup just off the stove, still bubbling; nori, crisp and seasoned, wrapped around onigiri; fried vegetables and platters of soy sauce and vinegar scattered across the tables. As always, the cooks had outdone themselves and yet the only thing the sight managed was make her nauseous.

She groaned.

Hanabi turned next to her, a bite pausing midair. "What's wrong with you? You look like someone ran you over with their summoning."

Hinata massaged her temples. "I'm fine, Hanabi."

She didn't look fine. And she definitely didn't feel fine. When Tsunade-sama said that this was going to be tough, she wasn't kidding. Four days into the training and she was already exhausted. And in pain.

Hiashi looked up from the scroll he had his face buried into, a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. "Are you unwell, Hinata? Is the jutsu giving you trouble?"

"Tsunade-sama did say that it'd have its side effects, the headache being the most common. But it's nothing to worry about. I've taken the painkillers she prescribed so I'll be fine."

She had been telling that herself for the past two hours.

The Hyuuga leader didn't look quite convinced. His silver gaze travelled from the untouched food before her to the dark bags under her eyes and it was as clear as day that his daughter was distressed and it was affecting her sleep. He got up as gracefully as a clan head should, the only noise he made was the rustling of clothes and a few knuckles popping. Gesturing the remaining members back into sitting, he ordered his daughter to follow, "Come."

She obliged. She always did.

They ended in her mother's garden, Hiashi hovering over the flower bed for his pick of herbs, observing care that only parents practiced with their newly born. Hinata watched him silently from the veranda, watched how his wrinkled hands touched each petal and each blossom so affectionately. He knew this place like a person knew themself. Intimately. Completely, the only thing that provided any semblance of closeness to his deceased wife. Hiashi had never been good at displaying emotions, but the way he had cared for that place erased any doubts she had about his love for the Hyuuga matriarch.

"The rains have been good this year." She heard him say, his back to her. "The sun plentiful, look how they've blossomed."

Hinata watched his slightly bent back, his slouched shoulders and her eyes began to water. Every time she came here with him, this happened. Her vision would blur, her voice stuck in her throat. He was hurting, Hinata knew. He would never be the same again. Neji's death had shattered his fragile heart.

No matter how he had acted with her in the past, she had never wished this on him. Despite his harsh treatment, Hiashi had showed her, more times than not, that he was her father before he was a clan head.

The most recent being the entire ordeal with Naruto.

They talked, behind his back in hushed voices, that he was no longer fit enough to lead, that he was too old, too broken with the death of his brother and nephew weighting on his shoulders.

Too feeling.

Hiashi had laughed once and said, "You know what your mother said about Karma being a bitch? Only a female can be as vindictive."

A maid came and left, discarding a teapot of boiling water and a pair of cups next to Hinata on the veranda. Hiashi approached her with slow strides, his face looking ever so soft, a few leaves between his fingers. He crushed them in the palm of his hand and dropped it in the pot, sitting down next to the blunette for the wait. "To be honest I was looking for a reason to leave that room."

She chortled, "Says the man who spent his life conducting meetings." She poured the tea in the cups and offered him one, which he gratefully took.

"You never get used to it, I assure you that. It never gets easier."

Warmth bloomed on the inside with the first sip, like a warm compress saturating her throat and chest. It didn't help her headache as much as it relieved her tense muscles and she already felt better.

"Sometimes I wish I can go away from here, far away. Somewhere warm and quiet. The winters are getting colder. It might even snow this year. Or perhaps the next. "There was a stretch of silence, "I don't like snow."

Winters had always been cold to them, in every sense; the snow a messenger of death. It took away her mother, her uncle. The night Neji died was the night she had felt the first wind of winter whisper against her skin.

Cold. It was so cold.

Her mother's garden had always been warm but she had taken that warmth with her that night, when she had moved on. Hinata supposed it was understandable; her kaa-san's face was freezing on touch. She could take some with her to the other side, until she can feel the heaven's sun on her skin. Besides she had Tou-san to keep her warm. So she clung to him, shivering and crying, holding on for dear life. Tou-san's grip was just as strong, a rebellion against the strong clutches of shinigami who might take his daughter from him too.

Inside the house, Hanabi slept in her crib, unaware of the catastrophe that had shook the very foundation of her family; the days that awaited, where she would cry for her mother's bosom, refusing milk from any other as if she could taste that it wasn't meant for her; a long sickness that would leave her as light as feather.

A year they didn't look forward to, a night that smiled down on others while rained all her fury down onto the three poor souls. Where others rejoiced and celebrated, tucked in the warmest rooms of their houses, eating osechi or visited the temples and prayed.

Hiashi would bring her tiny, cold hand to his face and blow at it, "Don't cry Hinata. Crying is for the weak."

And amongst the weak, he was the weakest.

The temple bell would ring a hundred and eighth time in the distance.

Hinata looked down at the teacup in her hand. "I know father. I don't like snow either."

* * *

To say that it was messy down there in Konoha Archives would be coming at it the most subtle way possible. The last time she had seen this level of disorganization was when she was with Naruto.

Yes, it was that bad.

All this knowledge and this was the respect they showed it? People had put their lives into it. No wonder Orochimau chose to leave this place.

This was actually the saddest thing Hinata had come across. There were stacks after stacks of books piled in every corner, waiting to be put into their rightful place on the shelves while the wooden racks themselves were collecting dirt and homing spiders. The tables had at least an inch thick layer of dust on them. Rotting cardboard boxes with scrolls stuffed in them haphazardly, even Hanabi's cupboard was more in order and she did NOT like putting things in order.

And the worst part was it smelled even worse, like a mouse decided to commit suicide by drowning itself in a swamp.

Why did she even need a special permit just to be here? It didn't look like anybody cared about anything in this crumbling place. And how in the world was she ever going to find Tsunade-sama's work in this dump?

Ah yes, she wasn't alone. Now that she was finally done disbelieving, she could sense someone's chakra in the room. It felt familiar; she just couldn't put a face to it. An old friend perhaps. This was good. They could help her find what she was looking for.

The faint slapping of sandals against the floor grew louder as the person approached her. She turned in the direction of sound, fixing a smile to greet a friendly face. "Ah excuse me but I was hoping if you could... oh, Sasuke-san."

The Uchiha emerged from behind a towering bookshelf and nodded at her, "Hyuuga-san."

He looked a bit different from the last time they met, maybe because he had grown his hair. His bangs were way past his cheekbones, some even got in his eyes, well the eye he wasn't trying to cover at least. A few strands were kept in a ponytail on the back of his neck. He was in his casual wear but the headband protector around his right bicep pointed that he was on duty? "I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Because the very idea of putting someone of Sasuke's caliber to looking after this place was ridiculous.

He looked down at books in his hand to the box of 'important documents' tucked under his amputated arm and then at her. "Sorting."

The gesture alone had answered her inquiry. Apparently the people running this village were geniuses because who better to put at arranging thousands of documents then a man missing a limb, right? "Do you need help with that?"

"My arm is fine now Hyuuga, but I appreciate the offer. Now is there anything I can help you with? "

She was glad to hear about his arm. "Ah yes. I was looking for Tsunade-sama's journals. She said all her documents are down here."

He nodded. "Do you have a permit because I'm not authorized to allow access to any document without one?"

"Yes I do." She patted her thick jacket and then dug into her pants' pocket to pull out a small card to offer Sasuke. "Here."

The raven gave it a quick scan, a nod and handed the card back. "Third isle. It's all hers."

Hinata had planned to grab the required scroll and run as far away as possible from the stinky place to allow herself a real breather but the moment her eyes landed on Tsunade-sama's journals, every other sense abandoned her. There were at least a dozen rows, starting from her very first work, with text scribbled and edited, to her finer writings that went deeper into the art of medicinal nin-jutsu. A few, that she hadn't authored but had been passed down to her by Uzumaki Mito.

It was a sea really, and Hinata could drown in it.

She didn't know how and when she sat down right at the foot of the wooden shelf and buried her head into one of these books. Hours flitted by in seconds and the only reason she even snapped out of the spell she was under was because Sasuke almost tripped over her out stretched legs, scrolls flying everywhere.

The joy of being a bookworm.

"The table is over there." He pointed rigidly with his good arm, face betraying no emotion.

Cheeks red with mortification, Hinata practically ran out of the place; lacking the courage to even voice her apology above an audible level. But that too passed the moment she sat down, reopened the book and got lost again.

.

.

.

"Hinata-san, "the Hyuuga heiress looked up from her book, "it's closing time."

"Already?" She exhaled incredulously, pulling her sleeve up to check her wrist watch for time. "But it's only... ten forty-eight! Oh Kami I missed dinner. Hanabi is going to kill me." She said to herself more than anyone else.

Sasuke watched her gather her supplies in her hand bag hurriedly. Her hands stilled at the ex-hokage's journal and she looked at him with big, shiny hopeful eyes.

She was out of luck today. Puppy dog eyes didn't work on Uchiha Sasuke. He was more of a cat person.

It did reward her with a smile though. A very smirky smile. "Sorry Hyuuga but this isn't a library."

"Just this one. Please. I promise I'll return this tomorrow." She pleaded.

Sasuke plucked the book out of her hands. "You know I can't."

She frowned. "But I have a permit."

Sasuke padded to the shelf, Hinata hot on his trail. "A permit does not equate to a library card." He slid the journal between two bulkier looking books. "It said I could allow you access to her journals, not issue them to you. If you want it, come back tomorrow with another permit, one that says I can."

"I will, tomorrow. But let me take one home. Just one."

"No."

"Please."

"Hyuuga, I'm done doing favors for today. I already let you stay way past the closing time."

She sighed. "Alright, you win."

He didn't know why she stood there while he closed the place for the day and placed a final seal. Perhaps it was out of courtesy for not kicking her out when he should have. He had gone out of his way for the sake of politeness.

 _Politeness sucks._

Or it could be she was waiting for someone to take her home. It was a common practice amongst noble families. "Hyuuga-san, where's your escort?"

"You think I'd need an escort?" A dark eyebrow rose. "I'm a shinobi."

"So is the hokage."

She laughed. "Touché."

It was a cold night outside as they walked towards the Hyuuga compound and Hinata was glad she had decided to put on a jacket despite Hanabi's insistence _. '... but it looks like a potato sac. ',_ she had said. "I stopped caring about what people think a long time ago."

He remained quiet. He had never cared to begin with. So nothing he said amounted to anything.

"And you don't have to accompany me home. I might not look like it but I can take care of myself."

"I know. I fought the war with you, remember. I just happen to be going the same way as you. I haven't lived in the Uchiha compound for a long time."

She smiled. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just saving you the trouble. I don't really mind your company."

He turned his head to her briefly before fixing his gaze forward. "Me too, Hyuuga. Just try to keep your legs out of my way next time."

A blush. "I d-did apologize, didn't I?"

"No you didn't." He tried desperately to not make his smirk show but his facial muscles were betraying him.

"I did!"

"You didn't."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Don't be mean, I fixed your arm!"

"And then you tried to break it."

He didn't know why he was being a tease, but it was fun working her up. Her cheeks puffed, all red and swollen. There was a pout playing on her lips and her small button nose was scrunched up.

She looked like a child.

He felt young.

Perhaps that's how normal people became friends.

* * *

 ***Sohni is the female protagonist in Sohni Mahiwal – one of the four tragic romances of Punjab (Pakistan/India). It ends with the two lovers dying in the end.**

 **The song Naruto sang is** _ **Jhoom**_ **by Ali Zafar.**

 **Leave a review if it isn't too much trouble.**

 **TAYYABALARAIB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **Excuse my errors.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

How did she not faint under the scrutiny of over ten sets of cold, critical eyes, Hinata did not know.

Perhaps it had something to do with the pair of warm, encouraging hands planted firmly on her shoulders; providing strength both literally and figuratively. Or perhaps it was the faith Tsunade-sama put in her, in her abilities that she absolutely didn't want to disappoint her. Or maybe she just wanted to prove the village council wrong, that what they were trying to do was not a waste of their time and resources.

Councils... whether they were the Hyuugas' or the village's, they have always been her worst enemy.

Hinata tilted her head to gauge at her friends expression. The pinkette gave her a confident smile, conveying her message in a nod and a gentle squeeze. The heiress exhaled, releasing some of the tension inside her in her breath. She could do this. The only thing stopping her was her doubts.

With new found courage, Hinata formed the hand seals required for the technique. The room brightened in the glow her hands emitted, bringing the letters on the scroll under them alive, stretching into fiery trails from the circle the two medic nin stood in and fanning out to climb the walls. From the corner of her white eyes, Hinata saw Sakura's seal extending to her arms, twisting and turning, crawling on her skin. A huge surge of chakra flooded her system, waves after waves of it crashing. It was unbelievable how much strength Sakura possessed, almost insane. There was no way Hinata could ever...

A sharp stabbing pain shot through her head, so intense that it threw her off guard to the point where she almost withdrew. The wince that escaped her did not go unnoticed by the ex-hokage who looked pleadingly at her. _Don't stop._ She seemed to say. _Not when we came this far._

Her head turned towards the council members with their arms folded over their chests and shadows dancing on their faces. She watched how their eyes slightly lit up with twisted glee at her misery, determined to see her mess up, especially the two Hyuuga elders representing her clan. No surprise there, she had a pretty good idea that they disliked her, which is putting it mildly. It only strengthened Hinata's resolve and she focused all her attention on the task at hand.

Unwavering, unfaltering...

Never giving up...

Her ninja way... her way of life...

She knew they wanted her to fail, she just couldn't understand why. Recruiting more medics in the shinobi force would only increase the success rate of the missions and save lives both ninja and civil. It wasn't the first time this idea was proposed. Tsunade had suggested it once before but was denied by then hokage and her sensei - Hiruzen Sarutobi. His refusal was understandable since it wasn't practical back then. It required great deal of time and effort to groom a medic. With the war going on, they could afford neither. Back then they didn't need saviors but killing machines.

But now, with peace no longer a distant possibility; they could recognize Tsunade's dream. Her dream now.

Neji would have been proud.

Shizune stepped forward with a small puppy once her chakra took a blue hue. The poor animal whimpered in her hold and tried to scratch her way out of her arms but was rendered immobile when Hinata pushed her chakra into her, stunning the puppy. She was gently placed on the scroll before her. The blunette smiled at the tiny creature in an attempt to soothe her worries. Her fingers curled around its injured limb in a loose grip.

The injury was an old one and it'd take time to heal. The affected bone had healed itself but was out of alignment, she could tell just by touching it. Tsunade had strictly prohibited her from activating her blood limit due to unknown outcome. She thought that it might interfere with the chakra being stored in her forehead due to its close proximity with the chakra vessels supplying her eyes. Besides, she didn't need her byakugan anyway; the jutsu had a mind of its own, knowing what needed to be done to heal the injury properly.

Her heart tore at the howls the puppy released. She was somewhat surprised that Kiba hadn't jumped in and jeopardized everything. There was probably someone restraining him right now outside. There was no way he couldn't have heard her cries with his sharp ears. Hinata tried in vain to shut out the sounds of bone cracking and realigning; she was half tempted to flee and cry her eyes out in a corner but once this is over and the puppy all healed, it would be well worth it.

.

.

.

They always knew that she would doom their clan. The jutsu right there was a proof of it.

The Hyuuga elders watched with sinking hearts as the pieces of bones came together in the mutt's limb in a perfect mockery of their defeat. They watched on as Hinata proved her claims about the miracle jutsu true. They watched, horrified, cursing both the girl and her father - the failure of a leader, the pathetic excuse of a man who put love before duty. Had he put a leash around his daughter, she would never have the courage to do what she was doing in the name of progress. Instead he backed her up.

Not only that, the witch was also encouraging branch girls to do the same: to offer their services at the hospital; girls who didn't know ninjutsu beyond what was considered elementary. She was giving them a choice - servitude or freedom, cage or the sky. Of course, being an inspiration to all those girls, her offer received much attention. Soon they would be signing in for the job, let into the long guarded secrets of the family that only few branch members were familiar with - the _juukin_ , working side by side with the head family and passing their skills to their children who'd eventually refuse a lesser status and rebel. Hinata had sabotaged their perfect check on the branch family.

A bird without wings, even if set free, is bound to the earth.

An uprising seemed inevitable now.

And what was worse was Hiashi, once a puppet in their hands, now stood by her. So did the ex-hokage, the current hokage and the future hokage. How could one go against such combination?

Was the village planning their demise? Were they being moved to the same fate as the Uchiha?

Would they too die at the hands of their own?

* * *

Sakura ran soothing circles on Hinata's back who sat with her head in her hands." Hinata?"

The thing about knowing a lot of people is that you often find yourself in the middle of a crowed. That was what ran through the pinkette's mind as she waved away another one of her concerned subordinates who had put a pause to her task to inquire about the Hyuuga. "You okay?"

"I-I knew that t-t-this was going to hurt but didn't expect it to be this much." Hinata moaned, fingers moving on her temples in a routine that strangely resembled a massage.

The puppy whimpered at her feet and rubbed her tiny head against Hinata's leg.

"Sorry I'm no help." Sakura offered ruefully before continuing, "But the painkillers should do the trick."

"The painkillers are no good. They do nothing at all." The shorter girl groaned.

The puppy jumped at the sight of her savior, yapping happily. Kiba smiled back at her but his smile fell the moment his gaze landed on his best friend in agony. Sakura exchanged worried looks with him. He squatted down to the level of the heiress. "Hinata? I got you tea." Taking her small hand in his, he wrapped her dainty fingers around the warm canteen. "Tsunade-sama is finalizing a few things with the councilmen. She'd be here in a couple of minutes to check on you."

Hinata tried to convey her thanks through a smile but looked torn with her red eyes. She pressed her nose into a small towel to will the bleeding to stop.

"Why would you agree to something that causes you so much distress? I mean you're bleeding. Isn't it dangerous?" He turned to the hokage's apprentice. "Can't you do anything?"

When the Inuzuka rescued the puppy, he knew that the old injury she supported was not something the specialists of his clan could deal with. He had turned to Hinata because of the great deal of diversity she exhibited in her healing jutsus. He hoped that she'd be able to help, even if only a little. To his immense joy, she had revealed that she could make her perfectly okay.

He was explained the entire procedure the poor animal would undergo. The pain Hinata experienced was anticipated but had he known it would be this intense, he wouldn't have let her go through it.

Sakura shook her head no, "I wish I could but my chakra would interfere with the seal. That's why she's bleeding in the first place. I wouldn't want to make it worse. It won't have any long lasting effects though."

The clicking of Tsunade's sandals made their heads turn. Her approach was slow that contrasted sharply with her fierce attitude. There was motherly warmth to her, something the two girls rarely got to see. The blond rested her hand on her shoulder and spoke to her in a careful, hushed tone. "How do you feel?"

"Awful."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with it and that I can't help you in any way." The sake lover paused to flash a smile."But I want you to know that I'm very proud of you." The ex-hokage's gaze shifted to her apprentice, "You too Sakura."

The Haruno's lips curled up.

"It's because of you two that the council is taking us seriously. A meeting will be called next month with daimyo-sama and I'll be presenting the bill. With the demonstration today, most of the councilmen are in favor of the bill. Hopefully we'd get it passed in one meeting. Chances are high, though the Hyuuga elders are not quite convinced." She glanced at the youngest girl and their eyes met briefly, "but that's not that big of a deal. We'll come up with something."She straightened, "What I want you to do today is go home and rest. Take the remaining of the day off. Get Hinata something cold to numb her nerves. Now off you go before somebody sees the puppy and throws her out with the three of you."

The trio left with a happy puppy trailing behind them, no longer limping. The brunette snaked his arms around the two girls in an open embrace. "My girls are so amazing, it's unbelievable! Let's celebrate. My treat."

"Get off me, Kiba." Sakura pushed the tattooed man away, "And how do you expect Hinata to celebrate when she doesn't even feel good, you idiot."

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "Ah, gomen Hina but I'm just so happy, I can't contain it. Just look at her," he gestured towards the puppy chasing after a butterfly in circles. She observed closely and waited for it to settle down on a plant before launching only to miss. But like her savior, she was stubborn and refused to give up. And the chase continued. "How can I not be? And it's all thanks to you." He rubbed his cheek affectionately against her and she laughed despite the pain in her head.

"Kiba-kun, your stubble, it tickles."

The dog-lover could only grin in response at her laughter.

After forcing-feeding Hinata some ice-cream and postponing the celebratory lunch to another date, the three parted ways but not before instructing her to go straight home and relax. Although she didn't deny them on their faces, she knew there won't be any rest for her for the manor would be too bright and noisy for her to catch even a wisp of sleep so she turned to the only place she should be at.

 _Konoha Archives._ _  
_

* * *

When they said waiting is hard,they weren't kidding. However Hinata didn't have another choice.

The words on the book before her danced, the stench in the room strong. Sasuke had his face in a scroll, hands busy with scribbling something squeaky. She eyed the pencil between his fingers. A hypnotizing voice in her ear sang to snatch that item of stationary from him and break it in half and rid herself of this annoyance once and for all but another voice that strangely resemble that of an old lady would dictate all the manners taught to her and the names of all people who expected better from her and all those people who'd be disappointed.

 _Curse you all old Hyuuga women and your well-behaved asses._

Another wave of nausea crashed. Hinata gulped a lung-full of air. The exhale that followed sent a sharp pain stabbing her brain. The blunette fought the onslaught of tears, pulling her forehead protector out of her jacket and tying it tightly around her head to somewhat dull the ache. Hopefully the old hack would do the trick.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't.

Hinata sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked casually without looking up from his scroll. "This is the tenth time you sighed this afternoon."

"Am I bothering you?" Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help the irritation that dripped her tone. "Because if I am, say it and I'll-"

"Leave," he cut her off, "Yeah I know. Though, if I want you gone I wouldn't waste my breath on you. Kicking you out would be less troublesome." Sasuke looked up, gracing her with his glance and a smirk followed. "You look like shit."

"Thank you for the complement."

Sasuke squished his smile, amused to see her this annoyed for the first time. Hinata attempted to glare at him but dropped her frown upon feeling the pain concentrate behind her knotted eyebrows. Anyone even slightly familiar with her could tell that she supported a headache, a terrible one if it made a calm and collected her this grumpy.

She dug her face in the nest of her arms, wanting to scream her throat raw at him for being so inconsiderate of her pain. She wanted to yell at his clones working diligently behind the bookshelves for the occasional ruckus they created and the guard standing at the entrance who was whistling this awful tone. She wanted to shout at Sakura and Kiba and the little puppy she helped and say some really nasty word, specifically the 'f word' that hung at the tip of her tongue at the moment, swinging back and forth temptingly. She wanted to scream so loud until the entire konoha supported the same headache as her. But that would just worsen her headache.

And it was just plain mean.

"S-sorry for snapping. I don't feel too good."

"I can see that."

"Well you don't have to remind me of it." She moaned. The room reeked and was it just her or did the lights shine brighter today? "Is there a bathroom down here, in case I decide to throw up?"

The ravenette's nose scrunched up in disgust, "Don't even think, Hyuuga. It smells bad as it is."

 _Jerk_... Hinata inhaled yet again.

Wrong move.

Another wave of nausea hit her full force. She was quick to jump to her feet. "Sasuke-kun, where's the bat-" the Hyuuga heiress clamped her hands on her mouth. _Oh Kami, not here, not here!_ Stumbling out of her seat, she made a beeline for the exit, galloping up the stairs and out; receiving weird looks from the guard.

Sasuke abandoned the scroll, now somewhat concerned. Perhaps he should have gone easy on the teasing. He clearly underestimated the extent of her misery. He grabbed his water bottle and scurried to the staircase. The _'tap tap'_ that resounded didn't belong to a single pair of feet. Sasuke spun, glaring at his clones who dared to follow him. "Did that sound like a recess bell to you? Well it isn't so, get back to work!" The poor things scattered, mumbling apologies.

He found her in the lawn at the back of the building, crouched over a flower bed, emptying her stomach at it. She pressed her sleeve to her eyes briefly before she got back to retching. Something akin to a sob escaped her throat that was quickly masked by more gurgling. He wouldn't have been able to guess that she was crying had he not heard her sniff and avert his face from him. "The great Hyuuga clan defeated by a headache; never thought I'd see the day." He offered her the water bottle which she took gratefully and rinsed her mouth clean.

He had expected a comeback, a snarky remark perhaps, not a full-fledge crying session. Sasuke began to panic. With crying women, he was always at a loss. At the moment, he wished he'd paid more attention to Sakura's long speeches about women and their feelings. "Stop crying Hyuuga. It's not like you've never been subjected to pain. You probably had had worse."

"I-I undid the s-s-seal." The blunette choked out.

"Hmm?"

"The seal, b-byakugo seal; the one I..., "a hiccup, "The one I was working on. I thought it w-would make the pain go aw-away. It didn't and I lost all the chakra I've been storing for the past two months. Now I have to start all over again."

Sasuke helped her up on her aching legs. He walked her to a tree in the corner, away from the not-so-fragrant flower bed. She slumped against the tree, weariness written all over her face. "It's just two months, Hinata. You can make up for it."

"You don't understand, Sasuke-kun. You weren't there during the demonstration. You didn't see the elders wanting me to fail. Their eyes were begging me for it." She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and sniffed.

"It's not like they have anything better to do." To his relief, Hinata laughed. "You were at the hospital though; didn't Sakura help you with your headache?"

She shook her head of indigo locks, "No. Her jutsu wouldn't help. Neither would Tsunade-sama's."

"So they left you to deal with it on your own when it's because of them you got it in the first place. Nice."

"It's not like they didn't want to! They just couldn't."

"And they're the best medics in all five nations."

"That's your teammate you're talking about." Hinata reminded.

Sasuke shrugged.

Perched up in the tree above them, a tiny bird chirped. The sun felt good in the chilly November day, urging the blunette to close her eyes and inhale the warmth that engulfed her. It was a peaceful afternoon and now away from the pungent air of the basement, she felt slightly better although the headache still pounded mercilessly against her skull. "If only I could catch some sleep." She mumbled to herself.

"Then sleep." Sasuke said from besides her.

"Easier said than done." Her hands rose to her temples for a massage.

"It's as easy as it sounds, look at me."

White met crimson of his sharingan when she obliged. She found the spin of his tomoe strangely captivating. Was it the first time she was seeing it up close? She should do it more often.

The last thought that occupied her mind was of colorful pinwheels she loved as a child before she surrendered to the blissful nothingness.

.

.

.

The sky played with colors above their heads as sun said its final goodbyes by showering its golden rays. Hinata blinked several times to let the memories before her departure to the dream land come to her. Well rested and much more elevated emotionally, the splitting pain reduced to a dull ache in her head but still tired; she simply laid there, staring at the lone star that had come out. The air felt cold but the softness under her head was soothing. What was it, some sort of cloth? A jacket? But she still had hers on.

He was still there, sitting to her left, writing away as told by the constant scratching of lead against the paper. "You know, your stomach has been growling for the past hour now."

Hinata blushed. Gingerly she sat up to find him smirking at her, eyes glinting with unconcealed mischief. She had never known him to be mischievous, had never heard it from Naruto or Sakura. According to them, he was a serious fellow, period, but with her it was another matter altogether. He loved to ruffle up her feathers. "What do you expect? I threw up everything I ate."

"Don't remind me of it, Hyuuga. I'm going to have nightmares."

Hinata rolled her eyes, something she rarely did and something he introduced her to. "Let's get something to eat."

"I'm still on duty, in case you've forgotten."

"As if you haven't been lazing around for the past couple of hours."

Grabbing her makeshift pillow... _oh so it was a hoodie..._ which she never saw him in, he stood up. "You're right. Let's go."

She turned hesitant eyes towards the building he was leaving unattended. Hinata didn't want him to get in trouble in case something happened while he was away because she was too hungry. "But what about-"

"My clones will take care of it." His habit of cutting her off was starting to annoy her. But that's probably what he wanted to accomplish.

He took her to the most expensive restaurant in town.

Was he trying leave an impression on her?

 _Pft, as if..._

"Of all the places in Konoha, you had to come _here_. Do you know how expensive their food is? "

He twisted his neck to her, offended. "I can afford."

"That's beside the point. The only reason they charge this much is because of the fancy, traditional interior. The food here isn't even that good." And the servings were so small, they were microscopic. And right now, she could eat an entire cow.

"It tastes just fine."

Was he kidding her? Even Hanabi's cooking tasted better.

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating... a little. But why waste money when you could have far cheaper, far more delicious food somewhere else. Hinata grabbed a hold of his sleeve, "No, I refuse to eat here."

Sasuke sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

Her face lit up like a thousand Christmas lights.

* * *

Sasuke knew this place.

This was once Itachi's favorite that he later avoided.

This was where he met _her_. This was where he fell in love.

* * *

 **Leave a review if it isn't too much trouble.**

 **TAYYABALARAIB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **Happy New Year, everyone. Yeah so I'm a month too late but I** **have a long update to make up for it. How did our favorite couple celebrate their new year? Read and find out. Also some much anticipated Itahina in the chap.**

 **Excuse my errors.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Mikoto loved the aroma of freshly baked bread in the morning.

Although the Uchiha males were content with their rice and fish and nori, Mikoto enjoyed her tea in the garden with a slice of bread from Magumi's and her favorite book. She wasn't that into reading. However, it was the entire notion that appealed to the Uchiha matriarch.

While it was her job to perform the motherly duties - clean the house, prepare breakfast, wake everyone up, etcetera - Itachi was the one tasked with fetching bread from the bakery. It was a ritual he performed religiously, something that he had become used to _to_ the point of addiction. Or rather it was what he received as a reward for his jog to the bakery that he was addicted to. The single coin his mother bribed him with that would be spent buying dangos in his early years which would later turn into an infatuation for the trichromatic sweet; there was just something captivating about that stroll to that shop with the early rays of sun on his back, the smell of fresh air and last night's dew still lingering and the sweet stickiness that clung to his fingers even after he had done justice to the confection.

And the warmth of Sasuke's tiny hand in his...

His baby brother was so innocent, accompanying him only for the sake of his much cherished company. There was no other agenda, no acquisitiveness, no nothing. He just wanted to be with his nii-san. It was small things like this that made him love the youngest Uchiha all the more. Sasuke with still droopy eyes, ruffled hair and no sense of direction just following the brunette's lead senselessly. So trusting he was of him, that even when Itachi changed routes he took to the bakery just for the sake of testing his faith in him, he encountered no objection from him, what-so-ever.

He was equally as blind in his mistrust as he was in his faith of his brother...

He hated sweets, hated them with a passion even when other children his age would consume it until their teeth rot. Itachi tried feeding him a few times, hoping it would awaken that slumbering desire that had the older Uchiha running to the bakery every morning. It did exactly the opposite. With every taste, his belief grew firmer that sweets were disgusting.

He still wouldn't stop visiting the bakery with his older brother.

"Do you wan-"

"No, nii-san. I didn't want any dango yesterday or the day before that or the one before and I don't want it today."

"Just asking."

His excitement grew as the bakery came into sight. Although to a stranger, he looked the same stoic boy that people mistook him for but Sasuke could clearly see how his pace picked up slightly and how his eyes grew bigger and his reaction exaggerated. Itachi was weird like that.

The warmth of bakery shop and the scent of cinnamon and caramel greeted them. Itachi's hand dug into his pocket unknowingly while his eyes remained transfixed on the glass display searching for the item of his desire. A girl behind the counter was busy handing her customer something in a brown bag with a smile on her face. The moment she saw the Uchiha brothers, her smile fell and in came an apologetic expression in its place. "Tachi-chan."

He closed the distance to the counter. "Good morning, Haruka-san. How are you doing today?" A true gentleman.

"I'm fine, Tachi-chan." She looked down the counter. "Hello there, Sasu-chan."

"It's Sasuke." The ravenette retorted.

The short haired baker laughed at his cute pout. She turned to the older Uchiha with another sorry look, "Neh Tachi-chan, can I interest you in some manjū today? Or maybe some amanatto? It's fresh."

The light in Itachi's eyes dulled, a candle that is snuffed out. "You ran out of dangos?"

The look on his face made her feel even worse. Maybe she should've saved some for him too. "Gomen ne. We received a huge order today and it was urgent and had to give them all out. But I have some really yummy daifuku, do you want it with some tea? It'd be on me."

"Arigato Haruka-san. Some other time perhaps."Itachi left with only the bread.

Haruka returned to the kitchen with a heavy heart. The sadness was so obvious that even the six year old on the counter could tell. She had always been fairly easy to read. "W-what's wrong, Haru nee-chan?"

Against her better judgment, she confided in her guest, even though she was just a child. Keeping things to herself had always been a fairly difficult feat to pull off. She shouldn't have though; she knew how sensitive Hinata was. The way she was eyeing her plate guiltily said it all. "Don't feel bad, Hina-chan." Haruka said, "You got here before him so you should be the one to have it."

"I-I could have had cinnamon buns." The bluenette mumbled.

Haruka patted the younger girl reassuringly and turned to the batch of buns baking in the oven. What transpired afterwards was not something she saw coming. The Hyuuga girl jumped off the kitchen counter and dashed out in search for the Uchiha, leaving the baker yelling after her to come back.

Hinata had no clue what he looked like but even she had heard of the famous Uchiha who went by the name _Itachi_ ; a genius, a prodigy, the best. The crest on his back helped too and she called out for him, loud. "Uchiha nii-san!"

Several heads turned.

Hinata blushed under all the attention but managed to approach the duo sheepishly, "A-are you I-Itachi nii-san?"

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke tugged at his sleeve, warning his brother about her being another one of his fan-girls. Hinata ignored him and simply pushed out a brown bag towards him, "A-ano, I... y-you... ah please j-just take this."

Itachi eyed the bag questioningly, "What is this?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the cry that resounded. A body spun, hair everywhere, another straightened and a head poked out at the waving teenager gaining towards them. "Hina-chan! Oye, wait up! "Breathing heavily, Haruka caught up to the Uchiha-Hyuuga trio. "Tachi-chan? "

"Haruka-san, what's going on? Why are you out of breath? Is everything all right?" Itachi's ninja training kicked in and he felt for the kunai hidden in his sleeve.

"I would like to ask this missy here the same thing?" Hands planted on her hip, three sets of eyes landed on the youngest of the four. "Why did you run off without even telling me? You know how worried Ko gets. "She attempted to mirror an angry look but was finding it increasingly hard to pull off. The short haired brunette had slight idea why she took off and just thinking about it was making her go _aww_ in her head. The little princess was such a precious little thing.

Hinata ducked her head, "I just wanted to share my dangos with Uchiha-nii-san. He didn't have any." She mumbled.

Sasuke's head swung from Itachi to Hinata, alarm bells ringing. _Fan-girl!_

Haruka had half a mind to go with the act if only to teach her not to disappear without informing first but her face broke into a grin once her thoughts were confirmed. "That's really nice of you, Hina-chan."

Hinata beamed at the praise, "Kaa-chan says sharing is caring."

Soon they were in the cafe once again, enjoying dangos with tea and some cinnamon buns, laughing and making jokes.

Except Sasuke who hated it all.

He sat huffing in his chair, arms crossed, glaring at his brother who blushed every time he looked at the girl before them on the other side of table. It didn't matter that she offered her share of sweets to him too; he disliked her, period. Itachi might have fallen in her trap but he hadn't and won't. Still he couldn't help but fume at the fact that his brother was paying all his attention to her and completely ignoring him. He hadn't even asked him if he wanted any tea!

When they got home, he was so telling Kaa-san.

.

.

.

When Sasuke said he liked long hair, he did not mean it on men.

Itachi was an exception. The guy was naturally blessed with good looks, he looked good in everything. Unfortunately, the same did not extend to others, unless they were female, that is. That included him too.

He once dreamed about growing up to be like his brother but even then, he did not fancy his soft, silken locks that reached below his shoulders.

Now as he stood before the mirror, he realized how things had changed since he was a child.

He liked how his hair had grown.

He could even capture it in a hair tie.

He did just that.

He looked himself a little longer in the mirror.

He couldn't deny that it looked good on him.

* * *

Remember all the nice things Sasuke had to say about Hinata? Things like how graceful she was or how easy to approach she was, or how she did not get on his nerves. No? Well that's okay. This was not exactly how his thoughts functioned. They were more subtle, calm; like a lake with an unpunctured surface except for when he was mad then they'd be more erratic than a pan of bubbling hot water. Otherwise, his head was more of a herd of cattle, just going about their business; unruffled, placid.

It had not always been so. There was a time when they were more... mercurial. A moment he'd be saving your life with his eyes on line, the next he's running his lightening through your chest. You're free to blame his underdeveloped frontal lobes for it if you want.

He guessed a few years on the road had done him much good. When in actuality, it was the 'few years' part that deserved most of the credit. The rest was only there for the sake of allure that the 'wanderer' title provided.

And like him, the entire conversation has gone astray.

Coming back to his thoughts about Hinata; they were more along the lines _'yeah she's coo_ l' and _'hang-out-able'_. The fact that she was easily likable was something Sasuke established weeks ago. There was a reason why he spent most of his time with her.

What, you didn't know? What about their meetings at the cafe? You didn't know about that either? Their lengthy talks on clan history and doujutsus? No? Still doesn't ring a bell? You don't know about him thinking her smart and intellectual?

Well that's okay because he wanted to take it ALL back anyway.

Sasuke glared at her, very much aware of the looks they were receiving. Hinata pulled the book before her face, a shield from his evil stares. She looked apologetically at him, trying to contain herself but burst forth like a dam, laughing her head off. Eyes watering, stomach aching; it was a rare sight, to see the refined Hyuuga heiress reduced to... whatever they called THIS. He had heard her giggle once or twice. Her little hand would reach her face before the smile itself, her voice a reminder of wind chimes, light and easy on the ears. It was nothing like half-laugh-half-snort she was giving him now.

From the other side of the table, he narrowed his eyes at her. She sobered somewhat and ducked behind her book once again, hand blindly searching for the cup of coffee before her. Sasuke turned to his scroll and sipped his tea, enjoying the momentary peace she allowed him and the other diners at the cafe/bakery for he knew it shall not last.

Behind her book that concealed her face, her shoulders shook. Soon enough, she was cackling, holding her head in her hand. The others groaned, one guy telling him to take his girlfriend somewhere else. Sasuke tapped his finger against the wooden table, hoping the Hyuuga would get the message without him needing to voice it.

"S-soh-sorry, Sasuke-kun b-but this book-"she laughed some more. A blood vessel popped on his forehead.

"Care to share these jokes with me? I can really use some laughter therapy myself." He uttered, stretching the 'really' to convey the sarcasm in his tone. Hinata didn't seem to get it as she quickly scanned through the pages to look for a joke that would make even the stoic Uchiha chortle out a bit.

"Okay so knock knock."

Sasuke blinked at her, expecting she'd offer him more.

Silence.

"Well, Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh... who's there?"

Hinata snorted, holding a hand before her face, eyes screw shut. She straightened and gave him her most condescending look. "Cash."

 _Who the hell is Cash?_ He fixed his onyx eyes on her. Perhaps he missed something. Should he tell her he didn't get the joke because he didn't know who the guy was? "This joke isn't funny at all."

"That's because-"she paused, "You don't know how knock knock jokes work, do you?"

Sasuke turned his head away to hide the embarrassment that was starting to show in a blush. "Jokes are for children."

Something panged in her chest. He was right, jokes were for children. People like Uchiha Sasuke who were ripped off their innocence and puerility when they didn't even fully embraced it weren't the ones for it.

Hinata had this strong urge to hug him. But she stuck to just peering at him with a sad look.

"You're staring, Hyuuga."

"You were supposed to ask me 'Cash who', you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Cash who?"

"No thanks, I'd rather have a peanut."

A staring contest ensued.

This sounded far humorous in her head than out loud.

"It's still not funny."

And once again, Hinata could not help the guffaw that escaped her at the seriousness that descended his face. It was at the stupidity of the entire situation that had her laughing out loud, the way his visible eye twitched. She laughed at her own idiocy, at how excited she had been for something so lame.

Had Hinata not been rubbing her tears away, she wouldn't not have missed the slight upturn of Sasuke's lips that he quickly hid behind his tea cup.

A few guys heading out the cafe gave the pair weird looks, one bold enough to bend down to peek beneath their table. He gave the Uchiha a sly smile, obviously not knowing who he was or he wouldn't dare suggest him what he was suggesting. Sasuke would have went after him and punched some sense into him had it not been for Hinata quickly abandoning her seat and runnig towards the exit. Placing a few bills, Sasuke grabbed the plastic bag containing his precious tomatoes and rushed after the Hyuuga heiress.

She walked on quick feet, head bowed to hide her face. A light jog and Sasuke caught up to her. Her face burned red, reminding him of a cherry on an ice-cream sundae. Even as he walked next to her, Hinata kept her head down, unable to meet his eye. "That was e-embarrassing." A mumble. "I guess this is what I get for ignoring the fact that I was in a public place."

"People are annoying. They just can't mind their own business."

"I don't think I can show my face around these parts again."

"Think of the coffee Hyuuga. You won't get a coffee like that anywhere else."

Just across the ground stood Konoha Archives in all its crumbling glory, like an old scar on the face of village hidden in the leaves. It was among the few buildings that survived Pain's assault and still stood tall, old but proud. A guard stood watching at the entrance, nodding a greeting when the duo approached him. Hinata was too occupied with her thoughts to pay attention. Sasuke, however, greeted him with a shake of his head. "I'm going to miss the coffee, and the cinnamon rolls but I can't go back there."

"They're going to charge you more at other cafes."

Hinata laughed, "Now you're making it sound like that's the only reason I go there."

"But it is the only reason that keeps from going anywhere else."

Hinata was giggling again by the time they climbed downstairs. Sasuke was an expert at dispersing her problems. It amazed her sometimes to think that he was the same Sasuke people feared so openly. "Neh, Sasuke-kun. What are your plans for new year's eve?"

He shrugged, "None. It's just another night. Why should it be treated any different? "

"No it's not. We get to see another year. That's enough reason for it to be treated differently."

"Yeah whatever." The ravenette brushed her off, planning on getting some work done.

Hinata followed after him to a small room attached to the back of the building. She watched him dive into a large box and scoop some scrolls out. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No." He answered without thinking, the task at hand calling for all the attention.

"Then it's settled. You're having dinner with us."

He spun, "What?"

"Dinner. New Year's dinner. You're having it with us."

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Hinata."

"It's a great idea, Sasuke-kun. It'll be a small gathering, nothing too fancy. I'll get to introduce you to my cousins. They're often asking me about you."

"Why would they ask you about me?"

"Because you're a legend." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. All that was missing was a ' _duh'_ at the end.

Sasuke shook his head. There was never any winning with her. He had found her to be a very stubborn girl, surprisingly.

Well if it saved him the trouble of cooking, he guessed it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Are you from Nishi, nii-san?"

Sasuke groaned mentally at the inquiry. That was the twelfth time he was asked this question.

Another tug at his arm made him tilt his head sideways, "For the last time kid, I'm not from Nishi!" The blond child blinked her big ocean eyes at him, as if not believing what he said. She turned to play with the hem of her frilly dress, shoving something sweet and sticky in her mouth, shrugging the revelation off. Swinging her legs beneath her, she hummed a foreign tone, something she probably brought from _'Nishi'_. The lone Uchiha sighed, eyes flickering to the kitchen door. Womanly giggles poured out, a telltale of the good time they were having in there.

The makeshift living room hummed with dull conversation, half a dozen Hyuuga men discussing business he had no business of knowing, their backs straight and shoulders square reflecting their upbringing. A blond head bobbed in the sea of dark locks, his blue eyes occasionally shifting to him. He would smile at him appreciatively and pass a small bow of his head.

Yeah, he better appreciate it. Dealing with two mini-me's of devil was not an easy job.

The ravenette drummed his fingers against the wooden table, feeling like his nails would crack. Across him on the table, the girl's brother grinned at him, showing his missing tooth and a middle finger. Sasuke tried to ignore him as he had done the entire evening but he was starting to get on his nerves.

His head swung when the kitchen door opened. Laughter rang louder and a chuckling woman stepped out, holding a small pile of bowls in her hands. The blond man on the table abandoned his seat to relieve the woman of the weight, probably his wife if Sasuke wasn't mistaking the smile she flashed him. Disappointed that it wasn't the Hyuuga heiress, he got back to his boredom.

He wondered why he was even there. Granted, Hinata had not given him much of a choice when she invited him to the dinner, practically ordering him to attend it. Not that he couldn't have said no, the idea of spending the new year's eve going over the few books he had in his possession and eating his soggy onigiri wasn't very tempting. Besides, telling the only person off who had the decency to invite you and not be by yourself to feel miserable was really mean.

That coming from Uchiha Sasuke himself was saying a lot.

He felt like he didn't belong there. He eyed the patch of pressed flowers at one corner of the shogi door - definitely Hinata's handiwork. The small personal touches to their private quarter, the presence of only immediate family and the informality that dominated every gesture and every conversation did not go unnoticed by him. It had him wondering: if this was a private event, why was he even there? As much as he'd like to be moved by Hinata's kind gesture, he felt like he was intruding. So he weighed his options, should he stay or leave? If he stayed, he'd only impose but if he left, his hosts might get offended.

You don't want an army of doujutsu wielding shinobi against you.

A sharp pain stabbed his knee. Sasuke winced and glared at the boy before him. He was smiling his cruel smile again, still holding his middle finger up. The last Uchiha rubbed his knee where they boy delivered him a kick, grinding his teeth, "Listen you brat. If you kic-"

"Junichi. You're not bothering Uchiha-san, are you?" The blond man approached him, his tone soft.

"So what if I am?" The boy replied shamelessly.

"That's rude, Juni. Please apologize to him immediately." He chastised softly, the reprimanding sounding anything but.

The child rolled his eye. "Fine. Sorry."

Dark eyes met twin sapphire, a knowing look passed. Sasuke went back to their conversation earlier, where the man had signified the role of affection in children's upbringing. 'They respond better to affection and love than anger and punishment, ' he had said. The blond ruffled his son's matching tuft mumbling an 'atta boy' before skidding away.

Another kick and a mouthed 'NOT'.

Sasuke wanted to shove that man's ideas up his backside.

"Nii-san, are you from Nishi?" He really wanted to shove the man's ideas up his backside.

The door to kitchen opened and out came a blushing Hinata. Laughter followed her and a voice telling her to come back. She kept walking away from them and towards where he sat, smiling. The white eyed beauty gently kissed the girl's head, "Kasumi-chan is being nice to Sasuke-nii-san, right?"

"Uh-huh." _Liar_ , "but Sasuke-nii-san is being mean to Kasumi-chan. He won't tell if he's from Nishi."

Hinata glared playfully at him, "Sasuke?"

"Do I look like I'm from Nishii?"

Hinata ignored him, "You see Kasumi-chan, Sasuke-kun is from Hinata-nee-chan's place so he can't be from Nishi?"

"B-but why?"

"Because he can't be from two places. And he likes being from here. Right, Sasuke-nii-san?" She winked.

Suddenly, his face felt warm.

A lady poked her head out of the kitchen, telling Hinata about rice being overcooked. She patted Kasumi's head before waltzing out of there, humming a tune.

She looked happy.

Another kick to his knee pulled him out of his admiration of her. Sasuke was regretting putting a new pair of pants for the evening. By the time the dinner ended, there was going to be a hole in it.

The noise in the room dulled down to a whisper when Hiashi stepped in. Men stood up, urging the Uchiha to do the same. The Hyuuga leader was approached by several of them who were greeted back warmly with a shake of hand or a pat on the back. The smiles he offered felt so alien on his wrinkled face, the hugs he returned and the kisses he pressed to the children's forehead surprised Sasuke to no end. He had always taken him for a cold, stoic man. His behavior was definitely something he hadn't expected.

He looked nothing like a clan head. The best he could pass for was a father.

Soon enough, he was standing before him too, his hand in his cold, slender grip. "Welcome, Sasuke-san. I hope our accommodations did not disappoint you."

Baffled by the softness that touched his voice and the small upturn of his lips, Sasuke could only reply with a: " Everything is just fine, Hiashi-san. As always, your clan has outdone itself."

The older man laughed. "No need for the formality, son. It is good to be polite but you do not have to lie. It's just a simple family dinner, nothing extravagant."

... A simple family dinner...

Family.

"Although my daughter tends to go out of her way to please her guests. Then again, I may be crediting her a little too much for my she cooks good food without much effort." The two clan heads were joined by the blond foreigner, speaking their tongue in a broken accent. Hiashi introduced him as his brother-in-law, Taji his name, the father to the two rascals he was stuck with for the evening. The man himself was a nice fellow, all politeness and smiles, a sharp contrast to his son. He might even be Naruto's distant cousin. "And this is Uchiha Sasuke. I am sure you have heard of his heroic deeds. He along with Uzumaki Naruto won us the Fourth Great Ninja War." The night had been full of surprises for the last Uchiha but Hiashi's words definitely won the trophy. He wondered if should point out it that wasn't so, that it was a misunderstanding on his part. Because he never felt like a hero. However the way Taji looked at him, eyes big and shining with admiration told him that maybe, the idea wasn't that farfetched.

The room felt less suffocating now, the smiles, the kind gestures more genuine. Gratitude wasn't something he was cognizant to but perhaps the dwindling dislike for the hay-haired children and the urge to try and familiarize himself with other Hyuugas and indulge them in conversation of sorts was it. He could try and be a little nicer to the kids.

"Are you from Nishi, nii-san?"

"Hai, I am."

"Really? You don't look like you're from Nishi."

Scratch being nice, he was so going to teach them a lesson when this was all over.

A small army of women marched out of the kitchen, each supplied with an arsenal of forks and spoons and chopsticks. Hinata's aunt clapped her hands together to summon everyone's attention and several smiling faces turned to her. "Alright, so like every year, we've gathered here to celebrate the arrival of new year with our family but the truth is, we wouldn't be here if Hinata-chan weren't the one cooking." Laughter echoed, heads shook; Sasuke even caught Hiashi chorteling. A shy Hinata was pushed before the entire audience, much to her chagrin. "And as always, Hinata-chan has worked hard on it so make sure to thank her and enjoy the meal."

Once her small speech ended, compartmented boxes brimming with colorful foods were scattered across the table. As several guys got up to help the ladies with setting the table, Sasuke mentally argued if he should lend a hand too. He was saved the trouble when a very old woman was eased into a seat next to him and asked to look out for her. The onyx eyed youth passed her a bowl and pressed a pair of chopsticks into her trembling hands. This wasn't the first time he was dealing with an old person. Granny cat was just as old, if not more. Except for smelling like soap and some unknown herb instead of cats, the two women weren't much different.

Everyone at the table was singing Hinata's praises, of how good everything looked and how good it surely was going to taste. She blushed and ducked into and out of kitchen; typical Hinata incapable of handling flattery. She placed a box before him and their eyes met briefly, passing a silent message. The corner of his lip curled upwards in approval and he thanked her silently. It was enough to brighten her face with a smile of her own and bounced away happily.

Sasuke looked down at the array of color before him. He wondered where to start, the tomato salad looked good but the baked beef and caramelized cherry tomatoes appeared equally appetizing. Oh screw starting; he knew he'd be licking everything clean. Grabbing his chopsticks, Sasuke dug in. Hiashi wasn't lying about his daughter cooking good food. Everything tasted just as delicious as it looked and smelled. He ate with much fervor, wondering how his onigiri didn't poison him or give him an upset stomach, at least. There was no way he'd be looking at it the same way ever again.

The dinner was far from a silent affair: words were exchanged, stories distributed. Laughter seemed to dominate every conversation. At one point, his mind went back to his family. If they were alive, this could have been them. But he was quick to move onwards from that thought, lest it ruined his evening. "There's so much to eat. I don't know where to start." Granny spoke beside him, pulling his attention from the tomato salad he was working on.

"Try the pork; it's really good and tender." Sasuke grabbed a piece of meat with his chopsticks and topped the small hump of rice in her bowl with it. With much effort, the silver haired woman placed the piece in her mouth and chewed it slowly, all the while Sasuke watched for her reaction. She seemed to agree with him and responded with a nod. Over the next few minutes, he kept piling her bowl with food, urging her to experiment. She didn't turn out to be a picky eater and finished almost everything Sasuke offered. "This is the most I've eaten in a while." She told him.

Across the table, Hinata watched and smiled.

Granny was quick to retire to her room once the food was gone. He couldn't blame her, with a full stomach Sasuke felt sleepy himself. Leisurely he moved his eyes towards the small girl to her left, still working on something in her bowl. His bandaged arm moved without much though towards her shoulder and nipped something small and black he couldn't quite make out. When he looked down at her, her eyes were wide and she was panicking. "W-what was that?"

A devilish grin tried to lift his lips up at the light bulb that lit up in his head but he ruthlessly squished it away. "A kyosū bug."

"A-a bug?"

"Yeah. They feed on the kids who are not from Konoha."

Fat tears formed at the corner of girl's eyes, " M-mo-"

Sasuke pressed a finger to his lips telling the child to not speak. It was the abruptness of his action that forced her to silence. "Don't talk kid. Those bugs can't see so they hunt their prey through sound."

Kasumi whimpered.

"Don't listen to him." Junichi cried out. "He's obviously lying. There's no such thin-

Sasuke chopstick landed a centimeter away from his neck.

The boy gulped.

"It was another one of those bugs, eyeing your neck so I took care of it."

"B-but I thought you said they couldn't see."

Sasuke shrugged. "Must be attracted to the sound of the blood gushing in your carotid then."

Later when Taji showed up, he was ecstatic to see how civilized his children were being. He left with an inflated chest, head held high in pride. The lone Uchiha decided to let him keep all the credit.

Needless to say, he didn't receive any queries or kicks for the remainder of his visit. This turned out to be one of the best nights of his life.

* * *

Laughter crackled over a game of shogi in the veranda where alcohol dismissed any logic the Hyuuga men possessed. They toppled over each other like the sake bottles resting at their feet. Occasionally they'd wave at Sasuke, sitting a good meter away from them, to join who decline their offers by a simple shake of his head. He'd rather stay here and admire the natural beauty of a cold night that deal with that wasted lot.

The Uchiha had heard much about the Hyuuga gardens, of the exotic plants that it grew, of the koi ponds teeming with fish and the rare flowers that were found nowhere else in the Fire Nation. They said winter robbed it off the awe-inspiring beauty but even now, to him, it was a sight to behold. Evening dew hardened in below freezing temperature sat on the tips of thin grass blades like pearls, naked trees with their brittle branches seemed to cage the moon in its frail appendages, the golden glow that filtered out of the slightly parted shoji doors captured the entire scene in a soothing glow. There was calmness to everything and Sasuke felt like he could fall asleep right there at the cold wooden floor.

Somewhere in the background, he could hear Kasumi release a shrill cry and her brother telling her something he didn't quite catch in a loud voice. Before him, women gathered around a mortified Hinata, talking animatedly and laughing a high pitch laughter making the bluenette uncomfortable in her spot. He watched her try to escape several times but was pulled back by the grabby women who just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

His breath condensed before his mouth every time he exhaled. The chill in the air was not undesirable at all. It was a rather welcomed change after his confinement to the warm living room where he had sat for the past couple of hours and had dinner. He planned on retiring to his apartment once the clock struck twelve and he wished Hinata and maybe others a happy new year.

The dull thumping of Hiashi's feet was what made him turn to the older male. He merely sat down next to him, adding to the numbers of silent audience who watched the Hyuuga's play that was their life. It was surprising how he had filled the space next to him and Sasuke didn't even feel uneasy unlike any other time when he'd freeze over even if momentarily. He joined the ravenette despite the several invitations he received from the men at the shogi board. Sasuke guessed that the brunette could only handle as much ridiculousness as the guy next to him.

"Would you care for some tea?" Hiashi began. At Sasuke's nod he gestured a girl over who after receiving order from him disappeared and then reappeared a little while after with a teapot and a pair of cups perched over a tray. There were several other smaller jars stacked beside the porcelain cups and the younger male decided to leave it to his host to address his question as to what they contained. Once the girl left, Hiashi pulled a couple of small leaves from one of the jars and dropped it in the cups. He poured bubbling hot tea over it and offered Sasuke on of the cups. "Drink."

The legendary shinobi blew on his cup once before gingerly raising it to his lips. The flavor that greeted his tongue was a blend of chagi tea and something minty. It was a nice blend though, he wouldn't mind drinking it again. "This herb..."

"I grew it in my garden. It is a cross between two different mints." Hiashi explained.

"It has a very subtle taste, more so than any mint I have tasted. It's good." Sasuke sipped his tea.

"I agree." Quickly finishing his drink, he offered Uchiha a refill and Sasuke was happy to take him on the offer. This time, however, Hiashi sprinkled some sort of ground spice on his tea and mixed with a chopstick. It gave his drink a citrusy tinge and an earthy aftertaste. "This spice is from Nishi. It is customary there to have your tea with the spice in it. It is said to be incomplete without it."

The ravenette finished his cup with a: "I prefer the herb over the spice."

Hiashi nodded, "I do too."

Silence reigned, the warmth from the cups soaking their fingers. The two watched as Hinata had had enough and stomped away from the group, laughter following. Sasuke thought he heard Hiashi lightly chortling and mumbling something along the lines of Hinata being a sensitive child. Few more sips followed. The last Uchiha wondered how he'd thank the older brunette. He mentally worded his gratitude before saying it out loud to the Hyuuga patriarch. "Thank you for having me, Hiashi-san. I really appreciate it."

"Hinata suggested it." He said, pale eyes glued to his daughter.

"Yes, I'm aware. I'll be thanking her too."

Hiashi waved him off, "There is no need for you to thank any one. Your arrival was welcomed. It is always good to have more people at such occasions. Like they say: the more the merrier. "

 _If that is the case, where is the rest of your clan?_ Sasuke thought but couldn't voice. "I don't doubt your hospitality but I have had my fair share of dealings with clan heads. Not many are as welcoming as you are towards outsiders. I would never have held it against you had you sent me away right at your door step. My father would have practiced much more caution before opening his doors to a stranger than you have." Not that Sasuke questioned his judgment but even he wouldn't trust himself with anything. He had done things that made even him look away from himself in the mirror.

Hiashi's face was set in a thoughtful expression, skin laden with wrinkles; each wrinkle a story. Long forgotten was the warm drink now resting by his hip. His life played before his eye like an old movie, marring them with sadness, "An outsider you may be, Sasuke, but you are no stranger. We share too many similarities for me to not know you. We both have our brother's blood on our hands."

"All the more reason to be wary, right Hiashi-san?" Because he knew him, because he knew the demons he battled everyday trying to conquer his mind, because they had blood on their hands because in the end, it was them who had it.

A sigh escaped the older man. His aching muscles yearned for his warm futon, hands unfeeling because of the cold. He was too old for such festivities and yet here he was because his family wanted him here. The council believed he was getting too soft and he didn't doubt them. His only regret would be not embracing that change sooner. With Sasuke beside him, he couldn't help but think of his nephew, Neji. His mind wandered back to the rare occasions where he shared a cup of tea him, knowing that he really enjoyed it. He thought of all the times where Hinata would appear with tea after a gruesome training session with Hyuuga prodigy and he would turn his daughter way just so Neji wouldn't know Hiashi liked it just as much as he did. Because if it revealed on him how much he cared for his nephew, he'd seem weak. Caring was something weak did.

But even hating couldn't save the boy he loved like a son.

Too long he had spent being angry. How could he be so foolish as to think it had anything to do with strength? If he was strong, truly strong, he'd be able to take care of the ones he loved and cared for even if the danger lurked just around him. "We are here, are we not? Even when it is us who see it best the monsters we are. We are here; ready to make a difference because we have decided that the path we walk down is not going to be the path we have walked before. Only we can contain the monsters that we are and that is what makes us human."

Three years of wandering Kami's land and not once did Sasuke think that this was how His forgiveness would come looking for him. He thought that perhaps he'd have to lose another limb before he could sleep at night and not be haunted by his past that followed him around like his shadow.

It would be a long time before he'd be able to slumber peacefully but tonight he'd be returning to his home not a murderer who killed, a psychopath who almost destroyed his village and doomed the world but as Sasuke who worked twelve hours arranging books and fixing shelves because he wanted to make a jounin and not feel as if he didn't deserve a second chance.

Maybe now he'd be able to forgive himself.

Perhaps this was what redemption looked like.

For the first time the entire evening, Sasuke looked forward to a new year.

.

.

.

Hinata stared questioningly at her sister standing before her with a hand planted on her hip, chewing on a jerky. "Excuse me?"

"I said that the Uchiha managed to get in our house, is already talking to Otou-san. What's next, Uchiha-Hyuuga babies and that too I'd be finding for myself? Some sister you are."

Hinata's face burned, "Hanabi where do you get such ideas from?"

A dark eyebrow rose, "Where do you think?"

"Netflix?"

"He's only a few feet away, talking to Otou-san." She pointed towards the two clan heads.

The older sibling sighed, shaking her head. "You've got it all wrong. Sasuke-kun and I are just friends."

"Is that why you have been giving him goo-goo eyes the entire night?"

"Goo-goo eye?" The bluenette asked incredulously.

"Yeah, at the table."

Hinata messaged her temples, "I was just appreciating the fact that he was helping granny out."

Hanabi brushed her explanation aside and turned, still munching on her jerky, "Whatever you say. Just don't forget to invite me on your wedding." With that, she walked away.

Hinata released another sigh. There was seriously something wrong with her sister.

.

.

.

"Thank you for coming, Sasuke-kun. It was nice to have you with us this evening."

Leaving the excitement behind, the noise from the heart of the manor reduced to a hum in the background; the pair strolled leisurely towards the main gate, the night finally coming to an end for the two of them.

"You have it backwards, Hyuuga. You entertained us, gave us food to eat; you get to have the thank you's, not the other way around."

Hinata giggled, "I don't need _when to say thank you_ lesson from someone who hasn't even thanked their host."

A shrug, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't do gratitude."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm a snob."

"Is that the best you could come up with?" The Uchiha heir shoved his hand in his pocket, cocking his head to a side.

She brushed his query off in a dismissive bounce of her shoulders.

Silence lingered between them, comfortable and easy. It spoke like a conversation, conveying so much with simple glances and smile. For them, words weren't a necessity. Perhaps that's why they got along so well. Two people who didn't want and need to talk.

"I hope my family wasn't too overbearing." Hinata spoke first.

"They weren't."

"And father... I saw you two talking. Did he give you any death threat?" There was a touch of humor to her tone.

Sasuke smirked, "If I can survive you, I can survive him." Hinata responded to him with an eye roll.

In the distance the temple bell rang for the first time.

"It's beginning." Hinata mumbled. The bong resounded several times before they spoke again.

"I have something for you." His hand dipped into his pocket to pull out something wrapped haphazardly in a paper.

Hinata took several moments to register what he said and realize it was her he was offering the item to. "You didn't have to." She managed before gingerly taking the item in her hands.

"It was your birthday a few days ago. You didn't say anything."

She blushed, "It wasn't anything special. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"You get to see another year. It is enough reason to make a big deal out of it."

Hinata smiled.

Carefully she pulled the folds of paper away, like plucking at the petals of a flower to get to its treasured centre. Her eyes widened slightly before returning to its normal size, accompanied by an upturn of her soft lips. She looked up at Sasuke and lowered her eyes momentarily in gratitude. "It's beautiful Sasuke-kun. Arigato." Fingers curled firmly in a protective grip, an ivory comb rested in the palm of her hand. It was its paleness that matched perfectly the white of her eye and contrasted sharply with her dark tresses that had caught the Uchiha's attention. The lily carved in one corner was another plus. The comb just yelled 'Hinata', there was no way he'd have left it behind.

"We're even now, Hyuuga so don't expect me to thank you now." He declared arrogantly but Hinata knew better. He was just messing with her - his favorite past time.

"I should've just left you with your tomatoes, huh. That's all the new year's eve dinner you deserve. This is the last time I'm ever inviting you to anything." She shot back in fake seriousness.

She was making that face again, that half-pout-half-smile face that she had given him the first time they met at the archives - when she was something between annoyance and playfulness. Her button nose scrunched up and cheeks puffy, like this she could make any serious man smile.

She was cute like that.

Konoha was alive that night, people staying awake to welcome a new year. Homes and street alit equally with colored lights and paper lanterns. A few yards away at the gates, the Hyuugas standing guard laughed and screamed in delight, the radio playing the sing-off they sang along. The bells still rang loud in the temples, repudiating their demons. And of all the places she could be and all the people she could be with, she was here, with him and the thought was making his heart beat a little faster.

His fingers rose on their own accord and before he knew it, they were pressed against her forehead. Her pearl eyes blink from beneath them, confusion dancing a routine. "Sorry Hina but I assure you, this won't be the last time."

The promise (and the nickname) lit her face on fire. "D-don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"T-that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hina."

"S-Sasuke-kun. Stop it."

"Okay Hina."

"Sasuke!"

She was back to making that face. It made him laugh without restrain, an eye-watering, stomach-aching laugh.

"It's final; I'm never EVER inviting you to anything."

Sure, he believed her. "Don't pop a vessel Hyuuga." He said laughingly.

"That's it! I'm leavening." She stomped away, mumbling death threats under her breath but his voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned. "What!?"

"Akemashite omedetou*."

Just like that her anger vanished and she was waving back at him. "Kotoshi mo yoroshiku gozaimasu**."

When she disappeared, Sasuke decided to show himself out. The guards at the gates were surprised to receive a friendly wave from him. He was in a good mood, clearly, humming a tone as he walked to his apartment.

He didn't realize it was Hinata's tone he was humming.

* * *

 ***Congratulations on the new year.**

 **** Please continue to help me this year too.**

 **Leave a review if it isn't too much trouble.**

 **TAYYABALARAIB.**


End file.
